The Angel
by PeacefulDuck
Summary: Takes place before the first movie. Murphy/OC/Connor
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you for reading this story! This is my first story and I am a bit nervous so please be kind and review! Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter One

Connor was at a small bookstore alone. The fact that Connor was a bookstore was not odd by it self but the fact he was without his other half was almost unheard over. Connor loved his brother as Murphy loved him however every once in a while they separated for a few hours to be alone and do things only one of them wanted to do. At this moment in time Connor wanted to be at a bookstore looking through stacks and stacks of books. Connor loved history and enjoyed nothing more than to read about the great moments in history and their players.

He was running his fingers from one spine to the next in the history section when he stopped breathing. Connor had spotted the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was tall for a woman, 5'8" if he had to guess. And she was slender, not deathly skinny but fit skinny. From his distance from her he was certain she had blue eyes and was dying to get closer to verify how blue they were. Her hair was chestnut and in a messy bun. All he could do was stare at her. She was stunning.

The young lady was currently helping another customer and the older lady must have said something funny because she just lit up. Her laugh was infectious. Before Connor knew what he was doing he had the biggest smile adorned across his face. As she finished laughing she looked up and spotted Connor and Connor felt like she was looking into his soul. She just smiled at him as the old lady kept talking to her. As she was talking to the older lady she kept stealing glances at him and Connor's eyes never left her, until she walked away,

The young lady walked away with the old lady into the stacks and stacks of books most likely to help her find a book so with that Connor decided he had been a perv long enough so he went to leave the store.

He decided to head to McGinty's. He was hoping Murphy was there and maybe Murphy between his teasing could help him come up with a battle plan. Plus he needed a beer or two!

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Connor walked into McGinty's and as the door shut he saw Murphy at the bar nursing a Guinness.

"Doc, a pint please." Connor said as he sat down next to Murphy. Doc slid over a Guinness to the other MacManus as Murphy looked over at his brother.

"Where have you been?"

"No where just walking around."

"Umm so why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Murphy said with a smirk.

"Shut it."

Bother brothers turned to their respective beers and started to drink. It got very quiet between the two. Murphy all of the sudden looked up and said,

"Well, I am waiting..." Connor just gave him a questioning look "Are you going to tell me what you were doing before coming to McGinty's?"

"Bloody Hell, fine. I saw a lass."

"Fuck Connor you have the dumbest look on your face because you saw a lass? Did you talk to this lass?"

"Umm, no… Murph she was the prettiest lass I have ever seen."

"Oh is that right Casanova? Is that why you just stared at her like some stalker, her beauty made you forget how to speak?"

"Fuck yew, she was talking to some old lady." With that Connor went back to his beer as Doc placed another pint in front of each boy. Connor just grabbed his second pint and nursed his bruised ego. Murph was just laughing at his chicken shit brother. Connor would go back to the bookstore and this time talk to her, Murph could go fuck himself at least Connor now had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you for all the kind reviews! Enjoy Chapter Two! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Two

A few days later Connor decided to go back to that bookstore and look for the mystery girl. Connor was getting very excited on the hopes of seeing this girl again. As he got to the bookstore he decided right then and there that he was going to prove Murphy wrong. He was going to talk to this girl and depending on how it went ask her on a date. He wasn't scared he is Connor MacManus ladies man.

Connor walked up to the counter in the back of the store and the same older lady from a few days ago was there. Now he was worried. What if he was wrong and she didn't work her she was shopping like him and was asking for help. He has missed his chance. Murphy was right he had no balls. Just as Connor was about to walk away from the older lady without saying a word, the lady asked,

"Sir, may I help you?"

It was now or never. Connor decided what would it hurt maybe they both work here. "Yes mam, I was here a few days ago and I was wondering if the young lady with dark brown hair and blue eyes is here today?"

"No she is not." The lady answered wary of this Irish man in front of her.

"Oh, well when does she work next?"

"Sorry I can not disclose that information to customers."

"Oh no mam, I am a friend of hers."

"Oh are you now? Why don't you call her yourself and ask her." The lady said as she gave him a "I caught you" look. "I bet you don't even know her name, girl with brown hair and blue eyes… friend my ass… now go away WEIRDO. She is a nice girl and doesn't need you around bothering her. I better not see you around my store again." With that she took a book and hit him. Connor could not believe this was happening to him. He quickly turned around without a word and left. He was humiliated! This old lady caught him. Connor was defeated. McGinty's…Beer… and must not ever speak of this again.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

A few blocks away Murphy was with Rocco. They were walking towards McGinty's and shooting the shit.

"So Roc, Connor saw this lass the other day and swears she was the prettiest lass he had ever seen yet the self proclaimed Don Juan didn't have the cojones to talk the little lassie. I could not stop laughing. You should have been there man he looked so defeated. The best part is he probably never see the lass again. Shit if I saw the prettiest lass I have ever seen I would run up to her and ask her out right then and there."

"Shit man, in this town you see a hot piece of tail you gotta talk to her. What a pussy…" Roc keep talking about Connor however Murph was no longer listening.

Murph stood still in front of a building. This building had a huge window right in front. It was a dance studio and inside there was this angel dancing, gliding, flying across the hardwood. When she danced you could see how much she loved what she was doing and the passion she had for dance. Murph was memorized. Murph lost track of time but was shaken from his trance by Rocco.

"Man, Murph, hello… earth to Murphy." Rocco said as he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What Roc, sorry, what were you saying?" Murph said as he began to continue walking.

"Hey Murph if you want to "ask her out" I will wait out here." Rocco said still smiling

"Lets just go get a beer Roc." Murph said as he threw an arm about Roc and they began to walk away. Rocco just started to shake his head and laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You, Shit it must run in the family. To scared to talk to a pretty girl."

"Shut it, she was busy."

"That was Connor's excuse too. Pathetic the both of you. I cannot wait till I tell Connor! Classic."

"Oh you better not asshole." Murph said as Roc started to walk faster.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Later that night, as Connor was downing his sorrows in private Rocco retold the events of the afternoon. That made it all better. Connor was laughing so hard and Murph just keep saying, "Shut it".

In those same moments both MacManus' decided quietly that they would go back to the different places of business and try again. Neither wanted to be the brother that didn't have the cojones to talk to a pretty lass.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you for those who are reading! Keeping on reading and please review!

Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Three

That next morning Connor and Murphy woke up around the same time. Connor quickly got dressed and headed to the door.

"Where are yew going?" Murphy said as he was sitting on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Out." With that Connor left their small apartment, leaving Murphy smiling, Connor was going to try to see that girl again.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Connor was really nervous when he finally got to the bookstore not because he was nervous to see the mystery girl but he was hoping that old lady was not around today. He did not want to get hit by a book again!

As Connor entered the bookstore his eyes were scanning for the old lady. All of a sudden he overheard this angelic voice.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

With that Connor turned and looked to the source of the voice and there she was. Connor was so excited! So she did work here. Connor just smiled at her while thinking, "Take that Murphy I did see her again!" As quickly as his smile appeared it disappeared.

This confused the young girl so she again said, "sir?"

Connor started to look around again while saying, "That old lady isn't here is she?" He had this worried look on his face.

The brunette just started to laugh, "No, she is not here today."

"She is scary…She hit me with a book the other day." Connor said horrified.

"She does that. It hurts doesn't it!" she said as she smiled at the Irish man in front of her.

Connor was looking at the girl in front of him in awe she was not only gorgeous but sweet too.

"I am Connor and you are?"

"Well, the old lady doesn't let us use our real names, she is paranoid." The girl said while rolling her eyes. "I picked Lizzy after my favorite character Elizabeth Bennet."

"Well Lizzy, nice to meet you. Will I ever get to learn your real name?"

With a smirk Lizzy responded, "Maybe but you will have to earn the right to know it."

Connor looked at Lizzy with a tinkle in his eye and said, "Challenge accepted!"

Lizzy just laughed. Connor then said, "Well my dear Lizzy will you do me the honor of going to coffee with me?"

Connor could tell Lizzy was thinking, "I don't know. I am not suppose to go out with customers."

"Well good thing for you I am not a customer. I refuse to buy a book from here." Connor said with a smirk and then said, "Plus how else am I suppose to earn the right to your real name, lass?"

"Ok, I get off at 3 meet me here and we can go down the street to the coffee house."

Connor just smiled and said, "It's a date! Have a good day at work lass!" With that Connor left with the goofiest smile on his face.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Connor got back to the apartment to find Murphy eating toast. Murphy looked up to see Connor with a goofy ass smile on his face.

"What's with the dorky arse look on yewr face?"

"I got a date and not with just any lass but the lass from a week ago." Connor said smirking at his brother. "Take that Murphy, I bet yew were to chicken this morning to go back to where yew saw yewr lassie yesterday to talk to her and ask her out."

"Fuck yew." Murphy said as gave his brother a death glare.

Connor proceeded to walk around the apartment like a chicken and make chicken noises at Murphy. Murphy just glared and then got up and tackled Connor to the ground.

The brothers were wrestling on the ground when Rocco came into the apartment and looked at the sight before him and said, "Idiots"

"Hey Roc" "Hiya Roc" both boys said as they went to get up. Once Connor was up Murph just pushed him back down and all three men just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you reading and reviewing! Thank you for those who have added this story to your story alert! Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Four

Connor was standing in front of the bookstore waiting for Lizzy to meet him.

"Hi stranger." Lizzy said as she came up by her Connor just smiled and offered his arm to where Lizzy linked her with his.

The whole way to the coffee shop, which was a block away Lizzy had Connor laughing. Lizzy was funny as all get out and the best part is she didn't know she was being funny.

Once at the coffee shop Connor paid for their coffees and they sat down. Lizzy was sipping her mocha while Connor was fisting his regular coffee.

"Are you from Boston?" Connor asked

"No, I am from the mid west as of resent and wanted a change. I am really loving Boston so far but I just moved here and don't know many people."

With a cheeky smile Connor responded, "Well you know me."

Lizzy just smiled back at Connor, "So what about you? How long have you been in Boston?"

"A few years. I came over here with my brother."

"Oh, how is older?"

"Me…just don't tell him that." Lizzy gave Connor a confused look so he continued, "We are twins and me ma never has told us how exactly is older. Tis a secret she will take to her grave, evil woman she is. However we both know I am older."

Lizzy just laughed, "Your mom sounds awesome!"

The rest of the coffee date went really well. Connor was really taken by Lizzy. Not only was she gorgeous but smart and funny as well. She was the whole package. Lizzy really like Connor, he was funny and none to mention good looking plus that accent. Yummy.

Sadly the coffee date came to an end but plans were made for another date where food would be involved.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Murphy was annoyed that Connor had a good date and even got a second date from the "prettiest lass" which Murphy knew was a lie because he had seen the "prettiest lass ever" and it wasn't this mystery girl Connor was seeing. Not to be outdone by his kid brother Murphy walked back to the studio he had seen his girl at.

As Murphy approached the studio his stomach was doing flip-flops. He was nervous. Once he got there he immediately saw the gorgeous dancer. He looked through the glass and she seemed to be alone. He went to the door and walked in. He stood off to the side watching her move. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was born to dance and each time he that on her face she had the biggest smile plastered on and her blue eyes sparkled. Her hair was in a tight bun. Her legs and arms seem to go on for days every time she extended them. She looked angelic. However, she was in shape. Murphy was pretty sure she could kick his ass if need be. As the song ended Murphy decided to let her know he was there. He didn't want to seem like a creeper.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

The young girl looked up to see a handsome man off to the side. He was definitely Irish and cute!

"Thank you."

"I had seen you through the window and had to come in, I hope that is ok." Murphy said with he world winning smirk.

"Of course. But I am actually heading out now the studio is closed for the night, I just like to stay after hours and have some solo time on the floor." The girl said as she gathered her stuff and walked towards him.

As she got closer Murphy said, "Nice to meet yew. I am Murphy."

"Well, Murphy people call me Kat." Kat just smiled at him.

"Kat, how would yew like to grab some coffee?"

At this Kat scrunched up her nose and said, "No thank you." She paused to look at Murphy he looked defeated yet he was trying to cover it up as she started to continue, "A smoothie would be nice though." Murphy brighten up at this.

They headed towards the smoothie shop together and began talking and getting to know each other. As she was smiling and excitedly talking to Murphy he thought, "Take that Connor, me lass didn't postpone our date she came right away. Point for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you for those who are reading and reviewing. How I enjoy your reviews! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Five

Murphy and Kat got to the smoothie shop down the street and ordered two smoothies. Kat got strawberry explosion while Murphy got a blue's brothers. They proceeded to sit outside and enjoy the calming early evening. Murphy really liked Kat she was smart and funny and easy to talk to you. As they were enjoying their smoothies they continued their conversation.

"I studied dance in Chicago for four years and decided I didn't want to join a company but I wanted to teach instead so that's what I do at the studio. Dance was always for me anyways. I enjoy teaching the future dancers of tomorrow."

"That is great yew are so passionate about something."

"What about you?"

"I work at a meat packing plant. I am not passionate about meat." Murphy said with a smirk, "Are you close to your family."

Kat's radiant smile disappeared and she responded, "I was. They died. I rather not talk about it."

"Sorry to hear that Kat. If yew don't want to talk about it that is fine but when or if yew do I am here."

"What about you do you have family here or all they all in Ireland?"

"Me brother is here with me, a royal pain in the arse. But I love the bastard just don't tell him that." Kat laughed at this.

Kat and Murphy had a wonderful evening. After they finished their smoothies they walked about Boston for a while aimlessly heading towards Kat's apartment. When they got to the steps of the building Kat turned to Murphy.

"I had fun tonight… We should do this again soon. If you want." Kat said with a nervous smile.

"Me too and definitely." Murph said while starring at Kat with a huge smile.

Murph inched closer to her and before she knew what was happening Murphy had snaked his left arm around her waist and his right hand was brushing the side of her face. Just like that Murphy's lips were on hers.

She was surprised by the kiss. She hadn't had many kisses in the past and definitely none like this one. Murphy's lips were soft against hers. He was not demanding yet he control the kiss. His' lips fit with hers. She began to open up to him ever so lightly. Her hands went around his waist and she inched even closer. Her lips slightly parted as she sighed into the kiss.

Murphy was enjoying the kiss. Her lips were like satin against his. He was happy to feel her responding and when he heard her sigh he knew he needed to be careful. He really liked Kat and he wanted to take his time with her and enjoy every moment and every kiss. So as she parted her lips begging for his tongue he grabbed ahold of her with his left arm and gave her hug one handed affectively pulling her closer to him while pulling his lips off of hers. She whimpered and he looked down to see her swollen lips and before she could say anything he leaned in and pecked her on her lips. He pulled away smiling and so was she.

"Good night Kat. I look forward to seeing you soon." And with that he walked away.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Connor had been at the apartment waiting for Murphy yet Murphy had not showed. It was getting late and Connor was growing impatient.

"Fuck this. I am getting a beer." Connor said out loud and with that headed to McGinty's.

After what seemed hours Murphy walked into McGinty's.

"About time dick." Connor said as he was drinking his 5th beer. Murphy just smiled as he sat down and Doc gave him a beer.

"Say what yew what Connor, I just came from a date with me lovely lass who is by far the most lovely lass there is."

Connor just snorted. "Bullshit, me lass is way more prettier and lovelier."

"Ha-ha, lovelier isn't even a word Connor. Plus I got a kiss. I remember yewr lass not giving yew one. Isn't that right?"

"Shut it. Ma taught me right. I respect me lassie. Ma would hit yew over the head for kissing a lass after one date."

"Yew are just jealous because I got more game." Murphy just started to laugh

"Shut it." Connor frowned and continued to drink.

The brothers shared beer after beer while share little things about the two ladies they have met recently. They started to play a little game called, "My lass is better than yewrs because…" By the time they got back to their apartment they both were two sheets to the wind and fell onto their respective beds. Both boys went to sleep dreaming about their respective lass.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

I hope everyone had a great weekend and is having a good start to the week. As always thank you for reading and reviewing and adding my story to your alerts and favorites. Also, please continue to review it really helps! Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Six

Connor was meeting Lizzy at the bookstore at 5 tonight for there second date. He was super excited. He arrived a little early and through the window saw the old lady so he decided to stay outside and wait. That lady was crazy and books hurt when used as a weapon of sorts!

Lizzy came out of the store with a big smile on her face and quickly made her wait to Connor who was leaning against the wall. They walked to a little bistro. Connor learned that Lizzy loved eating at small family owned restaurants and tried to stay away from chains. He also learned that she enjoyed to cook.

"Maybe if you are lucky I will cook for you." Lizzy told him smiling.

"Aye, I would love that."

The whole night went great. They both talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. As the night was ending, Connor wanted to walk her home.

"I would love to walk yew home. It is not save for a lassie like yewrself to walk home this late at night."

"Well, I am not going home but you can walk me to my destination."

"Where are yew going love?"

"To a friend's place, every Friday night we have a sleepover of sorts that starts late at night at one of our places after our dates or plans for the evening."

"Sounds fun. I will walk yew there then."

With that they headed the opposite direction of her apartment to her friend, Drew's place. On the way over Connor started to walk closer to her. In his head a mantra was being replayed, "Don't be a pussy. Don't be a pussy." Finally, he got enough courage and reached for her hand. To his surprise she gladly took it and interlaced their fingers and her left side was right against his right. He was really enjoying this walk but sadly they got to their destination. They stood at the doorsteps to the building just looking at each other and still holding hands.

"Love, I had a great time."

"Me too." Lizzy said smiling up at Connor. With that Connor ran his left hand across Lizzy's right cheek as he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was not demanding but sweet and soft yet it let Lizzy know exactly how Connor felt about her. They were still holding hands but Lizzy let go of his hand and snaked her hands around his torso effectively melding her body against his. Connor felt like he was in heaven. She kissed him back softly and without hurry.

Lizzy was enjoying her first kiss with Connor. That man could kiss. She felt completely comfortable in his arms. He snaked his arms around her shortly after she had done that to him. As the kiss ended Lizzy whimpered and Connor was smiling down at her. She fit in his arms like she was made just for him. They stood like this for a minute.

Connor enjoyed kissing his lassie but he really enjoyed embracing her like he was right now. He was roughly 5'10" and she stood about 5'6". She was not extremely short nor extremely tall, she was just right.

"Love, I will let you go and will see you soon." With that Connor kissed softly on the lips then on the nose and let her go. He turned and walked away as she entered the building.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

As Lizzy entered Drew's place to find her friends sitting on the couch. They both were looking at her.

"Come one, get your ass over here and tell us all about that hunky man outside!" Drew said as Jenna handed her a glass of red wine.

"Oh my god! You both were watching!" Lizzy said surprised yet all three girls knew she wasn't.

"Duh! We have to have something to entertain us." Drew said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't you both have devoting men that love you to entertain you both?"

Drew just frowned as Jenna said, "Old news and older news. We want to hear about this new news!"

"Ya, the new and hot news!" With that all three girls started to giggle.

"Well, you guys don't even know the half of it." With that Lizzy started to tell them all about her mystery man from outside.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you once again for your reviews and adds! It makes me feel so special. Like always thank you for reading and your suggestions like always are welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Seven

The next day, Murphy needed to get away from the gloating Connor so he decided to walk over to the studio to see his lass. He knew she was there today and wanted to surprise her. Once at the studio he walked in and saw her. She walked over to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi Murphy! OH, did we have plans?"

"No, lass we didn't. I just wanted to surprise yew."

"Mission accomplished! But I can't really talk I have to teach a class right now."

"That's ok, I'd love to watch."

Kat just smiled up at Murphy and before Murphy could say anything she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and turned around to head to the dancers on the floor. Murph found a seat and watched her teach her advanced class. He knew she was passionate about dancing and when she danced she glowed but when she taught it was like nothing he had ever seen before. She glowed as she walked between the dancers and helped them with the moves. At the end of the class she had taught the group a new routine and they all danced the routine. Kat walked over to Murphy and sat next to him as she watched the group dance. Kat was so focused on the other dancers and she was yelling different things to them, like girls, now boys, freestyle, grand finish everyone… she never once critiqued them. Murph could see that every dancer was having a blast in her class. After everyone was done they one by one came up to her and thanked her.

"That was amazing. Yew can really dance but yew sure can teach. They love yew." Murphy said in awe.

"I love it. I feel like I was born to dance and I love to help others with their craft."

Murphy and Kat stood in the studio for a while talking. Unknown to them they were being watched.

"Well, I have to go meet me brother. I will see yew soon though, right?"

"Of course. Thank you for coming by. I enjoyed having you here today." Kat said and leaned up to kiss him. Murphy took her in his arms and kissed her back. Murphy loved kissing Kat. She felt perfect against him like she was made just for him. This kiss was not like their first this one was quick and sweet. Yet Murphy and Kat enjoyed every moment of it. Kat loved the feel of Murphy's arms around her torso. She felt safe in his arms. As the kiss ended, Murphy smiled at her and he turned to leave.

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Kat was making her way over to the office when her two friends grabbed her.

"Kat, you have some explaining to do." One said

"I think you have been holding out on us." The other said

"Indeed, we want the whole story about that hunky man that came here just to see you!" the first one said

Oh man, Kat knew she was in trouble. Her friends dragged her to the office and shut the door. An hour later Kat was finally allowed out of the office by her friends. They all were laughing.

"I just don't know what to do." Kat said looking at her friends for advice

"Kat, tell him you want nothing serious, that will give you time to figure out how you feel about him."

"You are not doing anything wrong just take your time to figure out how you feel about everything. You are a great girl and deserve the best!"

"Ok, I can do that."

"And Kat, you better keep us in the loop."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thank you like always for reading and reviewing. I have the writing bug today so you all are in for a treat. Three chapters in one day! However I do ask for reviews on all chapters please! Shout Out to Gurl3677 who helped me decide on the direction of this chapter! Enjoy!

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Eight

Kat was in her apartment pacing. She had just gotten off the phone with Murphy. She was waiting for her friends to arrive. She needed advice. Her situation was eating at her.

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

At McGinty's, Connor was sulking when a upset Murphy entered the bar. Murphy sat next to his brother as he fisted a pint.

"Me lass canceled our date for tonight." It would have been Murphy's fourth date with the lass and he was bummed.

"Ha-ha, yew got stood up. Must not be the ladies man yew think yew are." Connor said with a smirk.

"Like you have room to talk Connor, just a minute ago you were sulking because your girl canceled on you as well." Rocco said.

"Oh, is that so? Who is the ladies man now?" Murphy said smirking

"Oh ya, you guys are ladies men for sure so much your ladies rather do something else than be with the likes of you two." Rocco said laughing at his friends.

"Shut it." Both boys said at in unison.

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Finally, Jenna and Drew showed at Kat's apartment. Kat ran to the door and opened it.

"Finally! Come in get comfy. I need advice and I need it now!"

Both girls looked at their frantic friend with worry.

"Kat, why don't you sit and tell us what exactly is going on." Jenna said

"Ok, I tried to do what Drew said and enjoy the fact I am seeing two very hot men but I can't. It's not in me to do that. When I see someone I want to see that person no one else."

"Ok, that is fine so who do you want to see then. Connor or Murphy?"

"I don't know." Kat said as she threw your head into a pillow

"Wait Kat aren't you supposed to be seeing Murphy tonight?"

"Yes, I canceled on him and I canceled on Connor too. It would have been my fourth dates with them and I just needed to step back and think."

"Ok let's order some pizza and I will pour the wine and we will talk through this." Jenna said as she headed to the kitchen. Drew ordered the pizza as Jenna came back with wine.

"Kat lets talk about Connor. How does he make you feel?" Drew said

"I really like Connor, he is sweet and gentlemanly. When he holds my hand or hugs me it just feels right you know?"

"Ok, now Murphy."

"Well, Murphy is amazing. Very sensitive yet passionate and strong. When he kisses me or hugs me it's with his whole self. It feels right with him. They both are so different but make me feel the same if that makes sense. I could never chose between them but I don't want to move forward with either while seeing both of them."

"You only have kissed them right or have you slept with them yet?" Jenna asked

"Jenna, you know me better than that. I canceled on them knowing I would have probably slept with one of them and I don't want it to get there till I figure out how I feel. So no Jenna I have not slept with them yet."

"It sounds like you have a lot to think about." Drew said as the doorbell rang. Drew went and got the pizza and came back over.

"All this sort of happened. I didn't mean to start seeing two different guys. I am not like that but they both were so hot and Irish, I got carried away and now I get the feeling that neither guy is seeing anyone else but me so it makes me feel bad."

"Have either one talked to you about being exclusive?" Drew asked

"Well no. But I am sure they assume I am seeing just them. I haven't even told either guy I am seeing another person."

"You know what they say when you assume things. You have done nothing Kat." Drew said as she shoveled a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"You are doing the right thing now thinking about everything and taking a step back." Jenna added

The girls continued to talk about Kat's situation while drinking red wine and eating pizza.

"You know what would be hilarious! If they knew each other. Hell they both have brothers right. What if they are brothers?" Drew said giggling and pouring more wine

"Oh no, you are right and they both are Irish like 100% Irish that's a tight nit community. Oh no! And they do both have brothers. Oh no, you are right. I am a horrible person. I should break it of with both of them." Kat got up and started to pace again while Jenna shot a look to Drew.

"Kat Drew is just kidding. If they knew each other they would know about you from the other right? They seem smart wouldn't they figure it out?" Jenna said

"You are right, I have told them the same stories and background but… Connor knows me as Lizzy and Murphy knows me as Kat. I gave Connor Lizzy because the old lady had giving him a hard time and I met him at the bookstore plus it seemed harmless. The different names could have confused them."

"Kat, its harmless. Connor knows he has a fake name so he is smart enough to wonder if you are the same girl and think maybe you just gave your nickname or real name to Murphy. Plus just because they both are Irish and both have brothers doesn't mean they are related or know each other." Jenna said with determination

"Ya, Kat they probably don't know each other. Ladies I think its time to stop analyzing this and go out. Miles told me of this cool Irish pub in the Irish neighbor."

"They are Irish what if they are there or if one of them are?" Kat said

"Just because it's an Irish pub doesn't mean they will be there. Come on lets go get a pint. Look if all this stuff about them maybe knowing each other is still bothering you tomorrow called them and asked about for their brothers name. Be straightforward with them but I am telling you there is no way they know each other much less are brothers. " Jenna responded

With that the ladies left the apartment and headed to McGinty's.

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

As they entered the pub Drew made a beeline to the bar and let Jenna and Kat find a seat. Kat was scanning the room for a seat when she spotted him.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?" Before Kat could respond Kat saw nearby the blonde she spotted the brunette.

"Oh shit." Kat said again and Jenna soon saw what Kat was seeing.

"Oh shit, Drew was right they know each other. I feel stupid now! I am so sorry Kat. Lets go over there and maybe they won't see you and it will give you time to think about what to do." With that Jenna and Kat turned to walk to the empty table.

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

It was not soon enough however. Connor quickly spotted his lass.

"Oh, I see me lass." Connor said happily. Murphy looked up from his beer and saw two girls walking to an empty table.

This got Murphy to perk up, "I see me lass too." Both boys were looking at Kat and Jenna assuming that Jenna was the other one's lass.

"Well they must know each other. That's nice but looking at the two I can say with confidence me lass is way cuter." Connor said with a smirk

"Fuck yew. Me lass is way cuter than yewrs. I am going over to say hi." Murphy said.

As on cue both boys got up pushing each other playful as they walked over to the table that had their lass.

BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

At the bar, Rocco stayed seated looking at his two friends. Rocco looked over to Drew and said to her, "You came in with those to two girls over there, right?"

"OH, yeah why?"

"Well my idiot friends have yet to realize they have been seeing the same girl which I find hilarious! So sit here with me and watch the fireworks!"

"Oh shit! I was right. I told her she was seeing friends."

"Friends, ya I guess but most people call them brothers hell twins actually."

"Oh shit! This is not good. But you are right it is going to be hilarious!"

With that Drew sat next to Rocco, as they were about to watch a train wreck!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

I hope everyone had a great Memorial Day Weekend! I was busy camping hiking and climbing with my hubby and didn't get to the computer. I am sorry for the delay to this chapter! Thank you for your patience! As always please review! Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Nine

The two brothers were tripping over each other to get to their lass. As they were nearing, Kat was looking for a way out and Jenna was trying to see if it was possible to make a run to Drew. Before Jenna could get up and head over to Drew and the scruffy fellow, whom were giggling and watching Connor and Murphy push each other as they headed to a very scared Kat, Connor arrived at the table with Murphy followed closely behind.

"Hello lass, I didn't think I would be seeing yew tonight?" Connor said clearly looking at Kat. Kat just swallowed as Murphy looked at Kat and then at Connor.

"Who the fuck yew calling lass Connor?"

"Don't be rude Murphy…" Connor said as he slugged Murphy, "me lass Lizzy…" Connor continued not realizing who annoyed Murph looked, "But that isn't her real name she won't tell me yet." Connor finished as he looked at Kat and winked at her.

Murphy just stared at Connor who had a stupid looking smile on his face, "That is not "Lizzy" dumbarse that is Kat, me lass" Murphy said with that Jenna looked at Kat with a small smile and mouthed sorry as she made a beeline to Drew.

Kat just looked at Jenna with hatred and squeaked out, "bitch". Kat was not happy and she did not know what to do she just looked at the two boys in front of her as they were fighting over who she was.

"That is me lass Lizzy… get your eyes check." Connor said while hitting Murphy.

"No that is Kat, me lass." Murphy said as he hit Connor and then gave Connor a devilish grin and said, "At least, me lass told me her real name. Yewr lass doesn't even trust yew enough to tell yew her real name!" With that Connor slugged Murphy and they began a fistfight in front of Kat and the rest of McGinty's.

Over by the bar Drew, Jenna and Rocco were watching with amusement. Even Doc joined the three friends in laughter. Kat couldn't believe these two men but what really shocked her was how everyone was watching but not trying to stop it. It seemed at the whole bar was amused that the brothers were fighting over the same girl. Kat had enough these boys were really getting on her nerves. She climbed on the table too afraid to actually step between them and their fists.

"ENOUGH!" Kat screamed. Both boys stopped fighting as they looked up to find an annoyed Kat. The whole bar was all of a sudden quiet. Every eye was on the girl who had stole the hearts of both MacManus boys. The boys were on the floor looking at Kat not sure what to do but both were still in a wrestling position with each other.

Kat went from standing on the table to sitting on the table linking her legs, she just smiled at both boys and said, "Actually boys, I have been seeing both of you without knowing you both knew each other or for the fact were related. Also technically neither one of you idiots knows my real name." With that Kat hopped from the table and walked up to the two boys and said, "If you two monkeys can get it together and not fight for five minutes I might be inclined to talk to you both about this situation." With that she walked back to the table and sat in her previous seat and waited for the brothers to decide what to do.

Murphy and Connor were looking at each other and then at Kat without saying a word. It was as if they were having a silent conversation of sorts. Kat was sitting patiently at the table smiling at what was going on in front of her or the lack there of. And then all of a sudden Connor went towards the bar as Murphy went to the table that Kat was at and he grabbed the two fallen chairs and placed them at the table opposite of Kat. Soon Connor returned with three pints and sat next to his brother.

Kat took the beer and all three started to drink their beer in silence while both boys were looking at Kat and Kat was taking in both boys. She really liked both of them, she was not sure how this conversation would go but the result of not good was definitely going to happen.

Murph was looking at her with a smirk on his face and before Kat could say anything he said, "Well love, I think we deserve to know yewr real name. Being me and my brother both have been seeing yew and all."

Kat looked at Murphy and then at Connor. Both boys looked at her waiting for her to spill the goods the look of eagerness plastered on both their faces made Kat want to laugh, "Very well, I guess you are right. So, it is only right that I tell you my real name. Clearly Lizzy is not my name and Kat is my nickname." Kat stopped with a silly smile on her face, "Any guesses?" Kat decided to make the boys work for it. She could tell they would have fun with the challenge.

Murphy quickly responded, "Is it Katherine?"

"Katherine, that's what yew come up with? That is too easy can't be Katherine. Is it Katerina?" Connor responded

"Katerina is just Katherine but Slavic. Great guess there, Einstein." Murph responded, "Is it Katelyn?" Then Murph just looked at Connor, "Top that. Pretty original."

"Screw yew." Connor then looked at Kat as if he was studying her. "Is it Katinka?"

"No, no, no and no. It is funny though. All the names you guys have picked mean pure same as Kat." Kat said with a smile.

"Love, can yew please give us a clue?" Murphy said with pleading eyes

Kat thought about it. "Well, I suppose I can. Kat stands for my initials."

"Lass, yew should really give us another clue since there are two of us. One each?" Connor asked with a cocky smile

"Well, Connor you are right there are two of you therefore with two brains you guys should be able to figure it out with one clue not two however since clearly you both together only have one brain…" Kat responded with an equally cocky smile while both boys looked shocked and offended, "I will give you a second clue. My name is Irish."

"It must be a strong Irish name like, Kella?" Connor tried

"Oh no, can't be that how about Keely it means beautiful just like you lass." Murphy said with a cocky smile and smirk towards Connor.

"Shut it, kiss arse." Connor pushed Murphy and Kat quickly frowned at Connor. "Sorry." Connor mumbled as Murphy laughed and Kat then looked at him frowning. Before Kat or Murphy could say anything Connor quickly responded, "Kevine, that means beautiful as well." He smugly turned to Murphy

Kat just started to laugh at the two boys. "Do you guys give up?"

"No, never!" Murphy responded. "I think I got it!" Murphy paused, "Now Kiley why would yew go by Kat when yewr real name is so lovely?"

"Now Murphy why do you think Kiley is my first name?" Kiley smiled back at Murphy

"Well love yew are the most graceful dancer I have ever seen and Kiley means graceful it is suiting."

Kiley just smiled at Murphy and said, "My full name is Kiley Arella Taggart."

"Well love that is a lovely name. Arella is Hebrew for angel right?"

Kiley just smiled at Connor.

"Me Angel."

"No Me Angel." Murphy said punching Connor.

"Boys!"

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

The rest of the night went well. Kiley really enjoyed hanging out with both MacManus brothers and they seemed to enjoy her company as well. Through out the night both boys keep hitting on Kiley while insulting the other brother.

"Well boys, I am a little confused about one thing."

"What is that love?"

"Well, Connor you mentioned you were older but Murph you said you were older that was one of the reasons I had a hard time putting it together you both were brothers and knew each other. So who is older?"

"I am." They both responded in unison. They gave each other looks and then both looked at Kiley.

"Well love, we really don't know who is older." Connor rubbed the back of his head.

"Our Ma is the only person that knows and refuses to tell us. We have been begging her for the goods for years."

"Aye, evil woman." Kiley just started to laugh uncontrollably.

It had gotten late the bar was closing and Kiley knew she had to talk to the boys about the one thing she did not want to bring up. "Boys, I really had fun tonight. However we do have a problem. I have been seeing both of you and I like both of you but because you are brothers I really cannot choose who I want to date. The only thing I can do is stop seeing both of you. I think it is best for all three of us if I never see either one of you again." Kiley finished with a heavy heart. Both boys looked at her dumbfounded.

They did not like what she had to say but knew she was right. Kiley got up and kissed Connor on the lips and then kissed Murphy on his lips. She then quickly left the bar with her friends without looking back at the boys.

Rocco walked over to his friends and sat down. "So she dumped you both! Didn't see that coming!"

"Shut it."

"She dumped you both at the same time so it's not like you morons know who she would have picked if you guys weren't brothers." Rocco said laughing

"Shut it! Plus she kissed me goodbye first. She clearly liked me more."

"Please, she kissed yew first because she was saving the best for last." Connor and Murphy began fighting again while Rocco sat back and laughed at his friends' expense.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Hello readers! I am so sorry for the delay on this update! It's been a crazy month! Thank you for all the adds! Remember I love reviews! Enjoy! ~JavaNut

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Chapter Ten

It had been roughly a month since that fateful night at McGinty's where Kiley laughed and cried. She missed Connor and Murphy but she knew she could not pick one and not the other. It was easier to cut all ties with them but no one said it wasn't going to be easy. Everyday she wanted to head back to the bar in hopes to find them but knew she couldn't.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

The MacManus brothers were at McGinty's nursing beers when Rocco came over.

"Aren't you two a sight to see, love sick over a girl. Well, while you two losers sit here and pin over a chick I am going to get laid my friends." Rocco slapped the two on the back and walked away before either twin could react.

"Fuck this." Connor said after Rocco left to go chat up a blonde in the corner. "I am going after her."

"The hell yew are." Murphy said as he hit Connor

Before anyone knew what was going on both boys were out of their chairs fighting each other.

"Fuck, not again." Rocco said as he looked over to see his friends, "Sugar stay right here I am going to teach these two a lesson and I will be right back." With that Rocco headed over to his friends.

"DUMBASSES!" Rocco screamed catching the attention of the two Irish twins. They looked up at him, "You two dickheads need to stop fighting over this chick. She made her decision and guess what she chose neither one of you morons. So you have three options, pout like little school girls, get laid, or you two idiots can grow some balls." With that Rocco walked away and left the twins to think about what he said.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

The next day, after Rocco yelled at the brothers they were sitting in their apartment.

"What is the plan again?" Murphy asked Connor

"All I know is I want her in my life and I know yew do too so we go to her and tell her this decision of hers is bullshit."

"Oh yea, because that will go over so well." Murphy responded rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea, what do yew think we should do, Romeo?"

"We should approach her and tell her the truth." Murphy turned and left the apartment with Connor looking dumbfounded.

Connor quickly caught up to him and said, "And that would be?"

Murphy rolled his eyes, "That we miss her and would love to spend time together with her."

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

The brothers arrived at the studio and quickly founded their lovely lass. It was closing time but she was still there dancing away.

"Lass…" Murphy said as the two of them entered the studio. She did not hear them however as the music was on and she was lost in her own little world.

"Umm, lass…" Murphy repeated as Connor walked over to her IPOD and turned it off. As the music stopped, Kiley stopped what she was doing and turned to see who was in the room with her. She was speechless as she saw the two men she had been trying to forget for the past month in front of her.

"Lass, Murphy was right yew just glow when yew dance." Connor said

Kiley started to blush at hearing Connor's confession but then quickly realized who was in front of her, "Guys what are you doing here?"

"Well, the truth is lass we miss yew."

"Aye, a lot and we want to hang out with yew together." Connor added

"Aye, as friends of course." At that Connor gave Murphy a confused looked but Murphy smiled at him. This exchange lost on Kiley as she was processing what the brothers were saying.

"Ok boys, we can do that because I have missed the both of you like crazy too."

With that Kiley locked the studio up for the night and the boys escorted her to McGinty's for a pint.

The trio was having a ball. All three seemed to get along quite well. The boys had been true to their word and been nothing but gentleman the whole night. Kiley was so happy to have her boys back even if it was just as friends.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

A few weeks into the new found friendship Kiley and the boys found themselves at her place eating pizza.

"I love pizza." Kiley said as she stuffed another slice in her small mouth.

"Aye." The twins said in unison

After stuffing themselves they gathered on her couch to watch a movie. Kiley threw in Princess Bride. However no one was really watching the movie they all were laughing and talking. Eventually sleep overtook the trio. Kiley had her head on Murphy's shoulder while his arm was around her waist. Kiley's legs were rested on Connor's lap as he lightly massaged them in his sleep. Both boys had their feet up and were using the back of the sofa as a pillow.

Sometime in the middle of the night when Connor got up to take a piss Murphy woke as well picking up Kiley and laying her on the bed. The twins quickly joined her in the bed on either side. Kiley found Murphy's chest as a pillow and he gentle ran his fingers threw her hair as Connor went and spooned her with her arm around her waist.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

That morning Kiley was the first to wake. She quickly realized she was clothed and sandwiched between two very good-looking men. "They are friends. We are friends nothing more." She quickly ran threw her mind over and over as she felt a hand from behind her pull her closed to warmth. "But this feels so good…NO I can't do this pick one and not the other. Nope not happening!" She quickly thought and not caring who she woke she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom like the flash.

Luckily, Connor slept like the dead and Murphy was getting busy in his dream to notice that his side was now empty and cold. Kiley finally left the bathroom to find both boys still sleeping luckily for her she had to work so she went over to the kitchen and left them a note and a key not trusting herself around the boys at the moment.

~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~BS~

Roughly an hour later the twins woke up to a slightly empty bed.

"Kiley." Murphy said as he got up and looked around the small apartment. That is when he noticed the note on the kitchen island. "Conn, she left, she had to work at the bookstore this morning and says she will see us later."

"Murphy." Connor never finished his thought he just gave a look to Murphy and Murphy just stared right back at him.

"Aye, I enjoyed sleeping next to her as well." As Murphy said what Connor was thinking Connor just smiled sadly and shook his head.

"We have never liked the same girl before and if we both go after her she will run."

"Aye but if only one of us go after her she will run as well."

"Aye, I think she is already running." Connor responded looking down at the note.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Thank you to all my awesome readers for being so patient with me. I know it has been a long long time since an update! Instead of giving you lame reasons for my delay I will give you all what you really want some MacManus goodness. -JavaNut

Chapter 11

Kiley found herself later that day at lunch with Jenna and Drew.

"Oh my God! What am I going to do?" Kiley asked while putting her face in her hands shaking her body.

"Kat, I think you are over thinking this. You like hanging out with them right?" Kiley just nodded as Drew continued, "Then enjoy it. They aren't asking you to choose right?" Kiley continued to nod, "Ok, so they are smart enough to realize you won't choose so they aren't going to push you. They probably enjoy your company as much as you enjoy theirs!"

Kiley look over to Jenna because she usually had a different opinion than Drew.

"Kat, I know I usually don't agree with Drew, but I agree this time. You are over thinking this. Enjoy the friendship you have with two very HOT HOT HOT Irish twins that clearly only have eyes for you. I wish I was in your shoes!"

Drew and Kiley just started to laugh at Jenna's comment. "I agree with you! You are one lucky lady Kat!"

BDBDBDBDBD

That evening Kiley decided to take her friend's advice. Kiley entered McGinty's as she caught the eyes of her two Irish hotties and made her way over to them.

"Love, I am so happy to see yew."

"Aye, we were worried yew wouldn't come."

Kiley smiled over at the dark haired hottie, "You should know Murphy nothing can keep me away from my boys." With that she sat between them and order a pint.

After a hour of drinking, shooting the shit, and laughing, Rocco entered the small Irish pub. Immediately he spotted her.

Kiley was startled to say the least as someone came up behind her and put a arm around her shoulders.

"Kiley! It is good to see you! I think me and you need to talk. Since you have been hanging out so much with my good friends here."

"Rocco, fuck off man. She doesn't want to talk to yew."

"Aye, no one does."

"Oh come on guys, she already told the both of you Irish fucks no maybe she wants some Italian sausage." Rocco responded with a smirk as Connor smacked him upside the head and Murphy punched his shoulder. "Oww. Lets ask the lady." Rocco turned to face Kiley again. "Kiley, be honest with these fuckers. Tell them the real reason you told the two of these morons you just wanted to be friends. Tell them... You wanted some Italian lovin'." He finished with his own version of a smirk which was more like a smile.

Kiley just looked at this scruffy Italian and laughed as both MacManus' boys punched Rocco.

"Come on boys, leave him alone. He isn't causing any trouble. I personally think he is funny!"

Soon all four of them were laughing, well truth be told, Rocco was making the other three laugh.

Later that night, the boys were walking Kiley home. All three got to her apartment to soon for their liking.

"Love, I am glad you came out tonight. Sleep well." Connor then leaned in and gave Kiley a chaste kiss on her left cheek.

"Aye, we should do another movie night on Friday." Murphy suggested as he leaned in as well and gave Kiley another chaste kiss on her right cheek.

Kiley had Drew's advice running through her. "Enjoy them. Do not over think it."... Kiley looked at her boys with a big smile, "That sounds great! See you at 7? Bring the movie and I will get the pizza."

"No no no love, we will get the pizza and you pick the movie. Deal?" Connor asked

"Ok. See you both soon then."

Both boys nodded and turned around as Kiley entered her apartment.

BDBDBDBDBD

The guys got to their apartment and Murphy looked over to Connor with a smirk. Finally Connor had enough.

"What!?"

"I guess she isn't running." A moment passed and Murphy smirked, "Well she isn't running from me maybe just from yew." Murphy was still smirking as Connor tackled him to the ground.

"Why would yew say that. She was totally touching me more and talking to me more than yew."

"Bullshit, she was just being nice to yew. When yew went to the bathroom she told me she wished she could pick me because I am smarter and more good looking."

"Shut it. That did not happened."

"Aye, it didn't but it pissed you off." Murphy started to laugh as Connor threw a pillow at his head.

BDBDBDBDBD

Friday could not come sooner for Kiley. She was excited to see the boys again. Especially alone in her apartment. She was very nervous as well but she was trying to focus on her excitement instead. Before she knew it she heard a knock at her door followed by Connor's voice, "Yew didn't knock loud enough. Let me try."

"Shut it. It was loud enough." Murphy said as he pushed Connor. All of a sudden Kiley opened the door laughing. "Do you two always fight about everything?"

A course of "Aye" and they both went to her and gave her a kiss on her cheeks as they raced for the couch. "You two are too much."

"Too much fun."

"Too much hotness."

Kiley giggled as she sat inbetween them and opened the pizza box. "Ok boys, I decided to go with a classic in honor of the holiday." With that she started the movie as the boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Kiley, what holiday?" Murphy asked

"Friday the 13th of course!" With that they watched Friday the 13th.

Both guys started to laugh but soon stopped when they realized how interesting Kiley truly is. Both boys knowing right away they had to get to know this girl more.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

AN: Thank you for all of you that reading. As always please review! I love feedback! ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter 12

As the movie ended Kiley realized that somehow she had managed to snuggle inbetween both MacManus boys. She had her head against Connor's chest while he was absently playing with her hair. Her feet were on Murphy's lap. He had one arm wrapped around her bent knees in order to pull her closer to him while his other hand was rubbing her feet. Kiley somehow found one of her hands playing with Connor's leg and her other hand playing with Murphy's arm which was securely around her knees. What a odd scene it made but one thing was sure Kiley liked it, ALOT. As crazy as it was it felt right to her. She decided to enjoy the feelings she was having and not over analyze it.

At the same time Connor and Murphy both look at each other while Kiley was in deep thought over something. They proceed to have a silent conversation.

'Murph, I really like the way Kiley feels in my arms.'

'Aye, I just hope she is liking it as much as we are.'

'Aye, we can't lose her.'

'Aye, what are we going to do?'

'Dunno. But for now let it play out.'

No one was ready to let this unspoken moment go. All three were lost in their thoughts enjoying the feeling coursing through them. The boys looked at each other as if trying to decided what to do because the movie was over but neither boy wanted to get up let alone leave Kiley's apartment. Kiley was having similar thoughts. She did not want to break the spell plus she was home its not like she needed to go anywhere. If the boys wanted to leave that was fine with her but she wasn't going to say one way or another. Even though the movie was over it was not awkward, the silence that is. Kiley smiled to herself and settled deeper into Connor and Murphy.

The trio stayed this way for what seemed hours but in reality it was only 30 minutes. Kiley was pissed she had to use the bathroom. She was fighting herself and finally just like that the spell was over. Kiley got up without a word, trying to be discrete, and headed to the bathroom. When she finally came back Murphy knowing it was either leave or come up with a reason to stay said, "How about we play a game?", Connor gave his brother a questioning look.

"Umm.. What kind of game?" Kiley asked happy with the prospect of the boys staying longer.

"Since Connor and I know everything about each other but little about yew we will be one team vs yew. The way it works is yew may ask a question of us and we both have to answer however yew in return have to answer the same question. We then will have a chance to ask a question of yew."

"Ohh, I like it, 20 questions with a twist. It could be a double edge sword almost."

"Aye lassie." Murphy answered and Connor was grinning like a cheshire cat. He was greatly enjoying his brothers' clever idea.

"Yew start lass." Connor said as he was already thinking of his first question.

"Ok, ummm... I got one. How is it that you both speak so many languages, and how many and which ones?"

"Sneaky lass. Murph what do you say? Should we let her get away with three questions?" Connor said with a grin

"Just this once, lassie." Murph said sharing the same grin, "However we get to do that once as well." Connor's grin grew even more as he said, "Our ma made us learn so many. She insisted on it. Lets see, we speak english, gaelic, spanish, italian, russian, german...

"Portuguese and latin. Eight love. Yew?"

"English, spanish, and italian. I have always wanted to learn gaelic but never have had the chance. I learned them because I used to live in Spain and Italy."

"Very interesting love. We would love to teach yew gaelic." Connor said with a twinkle in his eye. "Love, yewr turn, who was yewr first kiss and how old were yew?"

"I see, that's how you two are playing." Kiley said as she noticed both boys had a glimmer in their eyes. "Fine, sixteen and Shane, he was a guitar player...very sexy. You two?

"I was thirteen love."

"Like hell yew were. Yew were fifteen I was thirteen." Murph said with a smirk. Kiley started to laugh uncontrollably as the brothers began to fight who was first to kiss a girl.

"Ok, ok boys." Kiley began as she got up to get between the bickering brothers. "Boys, who was the first kiss?"

The boys looked at her and at the same time they said, "Marie O'Connell." They boys started to fight again as they both looked disgusted and Kiley fell on the floor laughing.

"You boys can never agree on anything."

"Aye." They responded as they started to laugh with her. The game continued as they drank beer and laughed. Eventually it was their turn to ask her something.

"Love, how did yew get into dance?"

"Well I have always loved dancing. My mom used to say I was born to dance, that I was dancing before I walked." Kiley said as she smiled thinking about her family. "It was always the way I expressed myself. Dance is a way of life. When I dance I feel like I am saying something important that needs to be said."

"Wow, love, that is beautiful. Just like yew when yew dance." Murph said as Connor slapped him over the head.

"Kiss ass." Kiley started to laugh again as the boys started to rough house yet again.

"Boys, I am going to excuse myself when I get back no fighting." Kiley said with a finality as she got up still laughing to herself.

BSBSBSBSBS

There was no smoking allowed in her apartment so Murphy got up to go on the roof as Connor started to clean up a little. When Kiley came back she saw Connor trying to clean up a little. She just smiled. These boys were getting under her skin. She started to giggle as Connor looked up and smiled.

"See something yew like love?" Connor said as he walked towards her. His strides were with purpose. As he reached Kiley his arms wrapped around her small waist. "I do." Connor said with a smirk. Kiley knew it was cheesy but she could not focus properly. All she could focus on was Connor's hands and his eyes. His deep gray blue eyes.

"Connor." Kiley said this breathlessly. Connor just smirked. Kiley was annoyed with her body, even though she was saying no her body was saying yes. Connor cupped her face with his right hand. He started to lean down as Kiley's breathing became heavy. "Connor, I can't chose. Please don't make me."

"Love, no one is asking yew to." With that Connor leaned down closing the ever so small gap. There was no urgency in the kiss. His lips melded with hers. It felt right. Her body fit into his perfectly. Her small hands slowly grabbed onto his waist as she dove deeper into the mind blowing kiss.

Connor was in seventh heaven. He never wanted to let Kiley go. It just felt right. Slowly he rubbed his tongue against her soft lips begging for entrance. She opened up to him and their tongues started to dance as Connor tried to pull her even closer.

They were lost to the world when all of a sudden they heard someone clearing their throat. Kiley quickly woke up for the spell she was under and pushed away from Connor. She would not look at either McManus. Damn Drew's advice now she had chosen and she was going to lose them both. Kiley just looked at the floor hoping they would just go away. But no such luck. Before she knew it they were next to her.

Connor was pissed at Murphy and Murphy well he had some words for Kiley but before he could say anything Connor looked at him as he smacked him, Murph met his gaze and a brotherly conversation quickly happened without Kiley ever noticing.

Murph reached out to Kiley. With his left hand lifted her head so he could see her eyes. "Love, it is ok."

Kiley just started to shake her head. "Love look at me. It is ok. Come here." Kiley wanted to run her room was right behind her but instead of running her body ignored her brain and leaned into Murphy as he dropped his left hand to her waist leaving goosebumps in their wake. Connor came closer as well and started to draw circles on her lower back. Kiley was really confused but every turned on.

"I don't want to chose Murphy. I can't. The kiss just happened. It won't happen again." Murphy just smirked as Connor's face paled, "Kiley, don't say that. Please I need it to happen again." Connor finished as he kissed her neck. Kiley shivered and before she could complete react Murphy dipped down almost touching her lips and said, "Love, I am not asking yew to chose. I am just sad yew didn't wait for me." Murphy smirked as he closed the gap. Kiley's brain went blank as she felt Murphy's lips against hers and Connors strong hand rubbing circles on her back.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Thirteen

Kiley was trying to register what was happening. It all seemed so surreal. Connor was kissing her and then Murphy was kissing her. She was so confused and very turned on. Each touch, each kiss felt different. The feeling of not two but four hands on her body and not one set of lips but two kissing her on her lips, forehead, neck, shoulders... OH MY GOD. Kiley was going to explode. She wanted to stop this and get answers but alas the only sounds she could make was those of encouragement.

Murphy was focused at the moment on a small little pulse point between the shoulder and neck. He had one hand in Kiley's hair as the other one was light massaging her right shoulder. Kiley was leading into him and sighing when she had a chance. This girl was just so sexy and every time she'd make a noise little Murphy would jolt towards her butt. Murphy could not help but groan as this happened. Slowly he let his right hand trace down her side as it left her shoulder ending at her waist in order to pull her slightly closer.

Connor was enjoying his view of Kiley. He had his right arm on her left side at her waist as his left hand was caressing her ever so soft face as his tongue battled hers. Every once in awhile she would hum into his mouth her approval and little Connor would press ever harder against her core causing her to moan in his mouth and Connor well he would grunt into hers.

Kiley was definitely enjoying herself with the MacManus brothers and thoughts of stopping this increasingly hot make out session were getting push further and further away. She could do this all night. Just as she was thinking this both boys' manhoods pressed against her at the same time. Feeling of want radiating from both twins and she felt her want as well for both equally and at that moment is where Kiley started to panic.

"Stop." a small voice said as it was being devoured by Connor. Kiley gently pushed Connor away and stepped away from the twins. "I think you both need to go home. Its late." She finished as she was trying very hard to not look at the adonis like men in front of her. She was ashamed that she let this happen, ashamed she did not want it to stop but this just could not be could it?

Murph and Connor were confused. She told them she wouldn't pick one over the other but denying the option to have both of them. They did not want to lose her and they had to make her see that.

"Love, we.."

"Connor don't. Just please go."

"Ok, we will go Kiley but we will see yew tomorrow, yea'?"

"Yes, sure. Good night." Kiley said as the boys left her apartment. She let them kiss her cheek but that was it. Kiley just fell to the floor crying.

BSBSBSBSBS

"What the hell were you thinking?" Drew screamed as she entered Kiley's apartment 30 minutes later

"Drew, leave her alone I am sure she called us for a reason."

"What possible reason could that be? You had two not one but two Irish hotties wanting a piece of you and you what kick them out to call us? Are you crazy? You must be crazy Kat thats the only reason for this." Drew was venting while heading to Kiley's small kitchen to find some wine.

"Drew, lay off her. Kat, what's going on? What happened?" Jenna said as she joined a small and crying Kiley on the couch. Kiley then explained everything that had happened that night.

"And that is when I just asked them to leave."

"Why Kat?" Jenna said as she was shooting a knowing look at Drew.

"Well, I like the friendship I have with both of them and if they start sharing me they will eventually fight about it or me and then I will lose them both."

"Ok, that makes sense. They do fight about everything." Jenna stated as Drew gave them both a look.

"Fine yes it does because of that but honey they probably have came to the same conclusion. They don't want to lose you either and probably did that secret twin speak they do with their eyes to decide they want to share you instead of seeing you with someone else. Did you at least let them explain themselves?"

"Well no. I just freaked and needed to talk to my friends and think a while."

"Stop that and go talk to them." Drew finished.

"I will. I want to talk to them." Kiley got up and grabbed another bottle of wine, "Wine?"

All she heard was two "yes".

BSBSBSBSBS

A few blocks away the brothers had made their way to McGinty's. Typically the boys were the life of party but tonight they each grabbed a pint and headed to a dark corner. They sat there for what felt like hours not talking but thinking about Kiley when Connor looked at Murph, "Murph, go get four pints, aye?" and he got up and walked away. Murph just looked as his retreating brother with confusion on his face as he walked to Doc for more pints.

Fifteen minutes later Tyler and Miles walked into the Irish pub and headed towards the twins. Murphy looked up from his beer when he spotted the guys that worked with Kiley on a daily basis. He looked at his brother with approval. If anyone could help them understand what the hell is going through Kiley's head would be the men that live with her best friends who both were most likely at Kiley's at the moment.

"Miles, Tyler." Murph said as Connor smiled

"Murphy, Conner." Tyler said as Miles sat down.

"What the hell guys, Drew flew out of the apartment ranting about Irishmen and Kiley crying?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you can help us understand." Connor said.

With that Murphy went on to explain what happened only a few hours ago at Kiley's apartment. Throughout the story Miles and Tyler gave each other knowing looks.

"Guys, we like you two. We think you both are really good for Kiley however theres a few things you should know about Kiley." Tyler said as he continued to talk to about Kiley.

"The question is do you both like her?" Miles asked as both boys looked at Miles and said, "Aye." "Do you guys like her enough to give her time." Another course of "Aye." was heard.

"Ok then. You both just need to give her chance to come to you both. She will open up and explain herself. When she does accept it and don't push her away because you both are hurt she kicked you two out tonight. Forgive her and answer her questions and explain to her what you both want. Its that simple." Miles finished

"If you hurt her we will break your legs." Tyler said as he smirked at the brothers who started to laugh with them. The rest of the night was the four men drinking telling jokes and making fun of Rocco when he finally joined the group.

BSBSBSBSBS

The next morning Murphy and Connor were awaken to a loud knock.

"Bloody hell."

"What the fuck."

"Rocco if thats yew I am going to kick yewr arse." Connor said as he opened the door, "Kiley, what are yew doing here?"

"I did say I would see you two tomorrow." Kiley responded as she entered the studio.

Murphy and Connor just looked at her as she sat down on Murph's bed next to him. Connor sat on his bed facing her. Miles words running through them both as they looked up at Kiley glad she did come to them.

"Well, love. Are yew ready to tell us what that was last night."

"Aye, we are very confused and a little hurt." Connor said as he touched his heart with a flair of the dramatic.

Kiley started to explain everything she felt about the boys and their friendship and this new relationship between the three of them.

"I am sorry I kicked you both out. I like you both so much. I am worried that I will come between the two of you even like this."

"Love that would never happen."

"You two fight over everything. When you both found out I was the same girl you two got in a fist fight."

"Aye Connor, she's right about that." Murph said with a smirk then he turned to Kiley grabbed her hands and said, "Love, it may be true but we know what we are getting into. We won't fight about this we swear." Murph smiled at her not his normal smirk but smiled.

Connor got up from his spot and went to sit next to Kiley. He started to rub her lower back as her attention went to him, "Love, trust us. We want this. We have never try this before mainly because Murphy typically likes blondes..." Connor looked over to Murph with a smirk.

"Yew go for the red heads. Irish fag." Murph said with laughter laced in his voice. Kiley just rolled her eyes.

Then Kiley took a moment and looked down and then back up once at Murph then once at Connor and said, "I have never ever done anything like this either."

Murphy grabbed Kiley and kissed the side of her head. He then tilted her face to meet his and he captured her lips with his. The kiss was mind blowing. Kiley stopped thinking all together all she could do was let Murphy have what he wanted. She quickly opened up to him. Murphy ran his strong hands up her face into her hair to pull her closer to him.

In the background she could faintly hear someone coughing. She finally pulled away with a moan escaping her lips. She looked over to see Connor smirking.

"Well, kids I am hungry. Breakfast?" Connor said still smirking as he leant a hand down to Kiley while Murphy quickly got up. Murphy was already out the door when Connor pulled Kiley to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Kiley was enjoying this kiss that was extremely comforting. Connor pulled away way way too soon and kissed her on the forehead and got up to join Murphy.

Maybe this could work. One night Murphy, one night Connor, one night both of them...Kiley thought as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Love, yew coming?" Kiley looked up and nodded as she hurried to join her boys.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for all the adds and favorites! Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Fourteen

It had been three months since that fateful morning when Kiley went over to the guys' loft. Things had been going well. The brothers had not fought once over Kiley. The brothers even on their own accord had worked out which guy would take her out and when. Kiley enjoyed her private dates with the brothers but she still loved the time she spent with both. When all three of them were together they would touch her and lightly kiss her but the twins soon realized that she felt more comfortable when she was one on one to get a little more heated. Kiley was excited today because Murphy was picking her up at the studio at 5. Kiley was driving Jenna and Drew nuts.

"Woman, quit it. All day you have been dancing around with an extra skip to your step and smiling like a fool."

"Well, Drew tonight Murphy is picking me up after work and I can't wait!" Kiley sang as she pranced over to Drew and Jenna.

"Sooo, You like Murphy more than Connor." Drew said with an evil smile, "I call dibs on Connor. He will need someone to heal his broken heart."

"Shut it, Drew!" Kiley said as she went to slug Drew.

"Oh my... You have been spending too much time with those Irishmen. You are now talking like them." Jenna said while laughing.

BSBSBSBSBS

After hours of agony for Drew and Jenna it was finally 5. Like clock work, Murphy waltzed in. Kiley was standing with her friends smiling at Murphy as he approached her.

"Love." Murphy said as he leaned down to kiss Kiley soundly on her warm and inviting lips. "Lassies, have a good night." Kiley loved being kissed by Murph because his kisses were always so demanding. She felt like the only person in the world. His kisses were so passionate.

"Bye you two." Jenna said

"Kiley, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Drew stated with a glint in her eye.

Jenna and Kiley started to laugh. "There's nothing you wouldn't do."

"Exactly! Have fun."

BSBSBSBSBS

Murphy and Kiley walked down the street holding hands as they approached their favorite diner. They walked in and sat down.

Murphy, Connor and Kiley were all creatures of habit. Kiley never had a problem doing the same thing night after night with the boys. It was always new and adventurous because she was with her boys.

Kiley was deep in thought about Murphy and Connor when a new waitress came up to them.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" She said looking at Murphy and completely ignoring Kiley as she bent down slightly to show off her new boobs as she giggled. Kiley was about to reach up and grab ms. fake boobs and tell her whats what but...

Murphy looked up and past the waitress and grabbed Kiley's hand. "Love, what would yew like?"

"I would like a hamburger and fries and a water. Thanks." Kiley said while looking at Murphy and at the last moment when she said thanks she looked at the waitress with a look that said, "Yea, bitch he's mine!"

"I would like the same. Thanks." Murphy said as he never took his eyes off of Kiley.

Kiley and Murphy had a great night at the diner and they were supposed to go to a movie afterwards but Kiley reminded Murphy that they would not be really watching the movie so why spend the money. They headed to her apartment to watch a movie instead. On the way back Kiley kept getting stopped by Murph. He would start to kiss her any chance he got.

"Murph, lets get back to my place then we can continue." Kiley said in between kisses.

"Aye.." Murphy said as he kissed her hard on her soft lips.

It seemed like it took forever but finally they were bursting into her apartment. Kiley and Murph headed to her couch and Kiley put in a movie. It didn't matter what it was because in between kisses they would talk about everything and anything.

After the movie Murphy being the gentleman he is got up and left. "Good night love. Sleep tight." He leaned down and kissed her soundly.

"Murph, be safe walking home and ummm..."

"I know love. It's not a problem take your time." With that Murphy headed out for the evening and Kiley soon retired.

BSBSBSBSBS

A few days later Kiley was waiting at her apartment for Connor. Connor called and said he had a surprise for her. Finally she heard a knock at her door and opened the door to find Connor.

"Love." Connor leaned down and kissed Kiley soundly. Kiley loved it when Connor kissed her it was like she was the only one that mattered. It was always very gentlemanly yet with so much in between the lines. Both guys were so different she loved it. Connor looked at her as he separated from her and looked in her eyes. She looked at him like he was the only man in the world. Connor knew that Murphy got a look too but his look was different than the one Connor was seeing right now. She treated them the same but not. Connor and Murphy really liked that she did that without even knowing it.

Connor and Kiley left the apartment and headed to McGinty's. As they approached Kiley was confused.

"Connor, I though this was a surprise."

"Love it is. Come this way." Connor lead Kiley around to the side of the building and they went down some steps. "See love, this use to be a speak easy. I found it one night while trying to find the boys room." Connor said scratching his head in embarrassment. Kiley just started to laugh. "Not funny love, anyways yew told me once yew could kick me arse at pool. I figured to give yew a chance to put yewr money where yewr mouth is."

"You are going down." Kiley almost ran down the steps to get to the pool table. After many games of pool and a handful of beers and bar food provided by Doc, Kiley and Connor were no longer focused at the game they started.

"So Connor, what do I get for whipping your arse?" Kiley said with laughter.

"Yew are going down love." Connor said as he grabbed Kiley with his hands landing on her waist. He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly stopping any rebudle. Kiley was melting underneath Connor. Connor asked for permission to enter her mouth and Kiley quickly opened up for him. What started as a simple kiss was quickly getting more heated. Connor's hands started to go up Kiley's shirt and Kiley's hands landed on Connor's hard chest. Kiley started to feel Connor's hands going higher when Kiley gently pushed Connor.

"Connor..." Kiley quietly said as she was catching her breathe. She quickly looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Love, it is ok. Take yewr time." Connor said as he left Kiley's head so he could see in her eyes and he quickly kissed her on her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Fifteen

It had been roughly two weeks since that fateful week where Kiley had paused Murph and Connor. They were at McGinty's drinking at talking about Kiley.

"Con, what is going on with Kiley?"

"Murph, I don't know. I respect they fact she wants to wait but it seems.."

"That she doesn't want to stop? Maybe we should talk to her about it?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to think we are pressuring her."

"Aye."

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley was at the dance studio with Drew and Jenna closing up after a late night.

"So have you?" Kiley started to blush as Drew spoke.

"Drew, thats private if Kiley wants to share she will on her own time."

"Thanks Jenna, but we haven't. I want to but..."

"But what!" Drew exclaimed, "Two hot men want you do the deed! I would ditch my man in a heartbeat for that action!"

"Of course you would! You are a whore." Jenna said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Screw you Jenna, you would too!"

"Not the point. We are nothing like KAT over there. This is special to her." Jenna said

"That's exactly it. There is two of them. Two Irishmen that love to fight over everything!"

"Ah... I see." Drew said, "You need to talk to them about everything."

"I already did once, I don't want to be a broken record."

"I mean EVERYTHING."

"I don't think so... I am scared to tell them everything."

"Don't be. They are crazy about you. You need to."

"I don't know... I am going home. See you two in the morning."

As Kiley left, Drew and Jenna gave each other a knowing look.

BSBSBSBSBS

Jenna decided to leave the studio shortly after Kiley left. She was walking towards McGinty's and talking to Tyler on the phone.

"Tyler, I will be home soon. I have to stop somewhere." Jenna said vaguely

"Jenna, what are you doing?"

"Helping a friend." Jenna said shyly

"Bull, you are sticking your nose in Kiley's business."

"She needs my help. I am being a good friend. Love you see you soon." Jenna said quickly and with a smile and she then hung up.

Back at her apartment Tyler was just shaking his head.

BSBSBSBSBS

"Connor? Murphy?"

Connor and Murphy spun around curious to see who was asking for them. Hoping it was Kiley but knowing it wasn't. It did not sound like her.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" Connor asked as his eyes landed on Kiley's friend.

"I need to talk to both of you. Maybe over there?" Jenna asked as she pointed to a dark corner away from the regulars.

The twins got up silently and followed Jenna. Once there the boys put down their drinks at the table and Murphy realized that Jenna did not have a drink.

"Jenna, what can I get you?"

"Umm, a beer? Thank you."

Murphy came back to the table shortly with Jenna's beer and they brothers sat there nursing their beers waiting for Jenna to tell them why she was there.

"So I wanted to come here and tell you some things about Kat that I think you two have a right to know. You can not let her know I told you. I know sometimes guys just know these things, they sense it or whatever so that is what she needs to believe from the both of you. However I do not think either one of you know. She is nervous and does not want to tell you but you two need to know so you can understand." Jenna finished looking out of breathe from speaking as quickly as possible.

"Lass, breathe."

"Drink." With that Jenna took a breathe and drank some of her beer.

"Lass, whats going on?" Connor asked scared for the worst. He looked over to his brother and clearly Murphy was thinking the worst too. Had she been raped? Is that why she was waiting? If thats the case he and Murphy were going to bust some skulls.

"Well, theres a reason Drew and I call her Kat."

"Aye, its her initials."

"Yea, but if it was not we would call her Mary instead."

"Mary?" Connor and Murphy both asked equally confused. Jenna just pointed to Murphy's tattoo. The boys looked at each other in understanding. And they both relaxed knowing it was no longer the worst but quite the opposite.

"I should go but guys she likes you two a lot. Hurt her and I will break your legs." With that Jenna started to get up.

"Lass, we like her a lot too." Jenna nodding in understanding and left the bar. The brothers stayed in the back thinking about what they just learned about Kiley.

BSBSBSBSBS

The next day Kiley called Connor and Murphy. She told them she needed to talk and it was best if they came over. Connor and Murphy were really worried as they made their way to Kiley's. Did she know about Jenna seeing them?

"Conn, yew didn't do anything stupid did yew?"

"Of course not! Maybe it was yew that did something stupid." With that the boys started to fight in the street in front of Kiley's apartment. The boys had no clue what Kiley was looking down watching her boys fight.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley stepped away from the window frowning and shaking her head. "They fight about everything, this will never work." With that she started to cry as she heard multiple knocks at the door. She tried her best to stop crying but to no avail.

As she opened the door the boys quickly took in Kiley.

"Love, whats wrong?" Connor said as he rushed in and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nothing..." Kiley waved him off and Murphy stepped in and hugged Kiley.

"Kiley, what's going on? Whose arse do we need to kick?" With that Kiley laughed and they made their way to Connor who was already on the couch.

"Guys, look I need to tell you guys something. This is hard for me so please be patient with me." The boys nodded as their complete focus was on Kiley. Kiley breathed before continuing. "I really like both of you but I do not know how to continue our relationship. I know you both want to sleep with me and I want that as well but..." Kiley paused as she was getting her thoughts together. "...but I do not know how that will ever work. You both fight about everything. You both will fight over who slept with me first."

"No we won't love. We haven't fought over you since seeing yew in the last month."

"True but when you two found out you guys were seeing the same girl you fought in McGinty's."

"Aye, she's got us there Con." Murphy stated looking at his brother with a smirk. He then turned to Kiley grabbing her right hand in his left. "Love, yew are right about us fighting but if you don't want us to fight about yew and our relationship with yew we won't."

"We don't want to lose yew." Connor said grabbing her free hand in his. Kiley just started to shake her head. "No it is not that simple guys. It isn't just about being the first one of you but...but...my uhhh..."

"Love..." Connor said reaching for her cheek so she could look at him, "Love, we get it.. it needs to be special for yew and if we were to fight about it later or hold it over each other it would not be as special, right?" All Kiley could do was nodd. "Love, I promise if yew still want us we want yew."

"We will make it special. Don't you worry about it let it happen. We really care about love and we will not ever fight or boost to each other or anyone about this." Murphy said rubbing her hand and looking in her eyes.

"Aye, its family business." Connor finished

"You guys are amazing." Kiley was all smiles.

"I am not sure about this guy." Murphy said along with his signature smirk as Connor punched Murph's arm and Kiley just rolled her eyes and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Sixteen

Kiley walked through the door of the studio with a gitty smile on her face.

"Good morning!"

"It must be. What's got you so happy?" Jenna asked

"She did it!" Drew said

"No, I did what you said Jenna I talked to them. They were very understanding. And they did not run for the hills." Kiley finished as Jenna was smiling at her friend however Drew was frowning.

"You are telling me that smile is not because you got laid by two hot Irishmen that clearly want you but because you "talked". Oh brother! Talk to me when you get laid!" Drew said as she started to walk away from her friends leaving Kiley and Jenna laughing at her.

"Kiley I am happy for you." Jenna said as she hugged her friend and they headed to teach their first class that day.

BSBSBSBSBS

Connor and Murph had worked a long ass shift that the meat packing plant and were ready for a quiet evening of busting balls at McGinty's. They were already on pint number two when...

"Hey, Irish fucks!" The brothers turned to greet their shaggy Italian.

"Roc!" The rest of the night was spent with the brothers telling other patrons embarrassing stories of Rocco. Even Rocco added in a few himself. All in all it was a good mans night. As closing time approached most of the patrons had left leaving the brothers, Doc, and Rocco.

"Well ladies, I have to piss." Rocco stated as he stumbled to the ladies room.

"Roc, man thats the..." Connor quickly stopped Murphy from finishing and giving him a knowing look as they both started to laugh. When Rocco finally remerged from the ladies room and sat down with the brothers Connor looked up at his friend, "Roc, did yew powder yewr nose?"

Rocco just gave Connor a confused look. So Murph jumped in, "Roc, man I didn't know yew liked to sit down to pee." Rocco still confused looked back from where he came and then it clicked. "Shut up you fuckers." Both McManus' could not stop laughing.

"Rocco is a girl!" Connor and Murph started to sing as Rocco just flipped them off. Doc was behind the bar cleaning up and laughing as well. As everyone started to settle down the brothers and Rocco bid Doc goodbye and headed out for the evening.

"How's Kiley?" Rocco asked randomly. Both brothers gave him a questioning look. "Why would yew want to know Roc?"

"Well, Connor, I like Kiley. She is cool as shit. Mainly because she puts up with you two morons." Connor went to punch Rocco in the arm as Murph said, "You are right about one thing Roc, she is cool as shit."

"Aye, and she is doing well. We are going to see her tomorrow."

"So have either one of you sealed the deal yet?" As Rocco finished he felt two fists connect with his gut. "Ow, guys you don't have to punch me just because you two can't get laid by a smoking hot chick." With that he felt two more fist connect to his face. "Ow... you guys suck when you two are striking out." With that Rocco ran from the brothers before he got hit again.

BSBSBSBSBS

The following night Kiley was at McGinty's with the boys when Rocco came in.

"Roc, what happen to you?"

"Well Kiley you should ask those two." With that Kiley turned to Murphy and Connor for an explanation as to why Rocco had two black eyes. Connor and Murphy looked at Kiley then at each other then at Kiley again. Rocco was so happy he got those two Irish idiots in trouble now.

"Well love, it turns out that Rocco likes to think himself a lady by using the women's restroom and then insults women that are not... whats the word I am looking for Connor?"

"Easy? Slutty? Careful with whom they share a bed with?"

"Aye, any of those would work." With that Murphy and Connor looked at Rocco as his smile dropped and they both smirked at him as Kiley turned around and smacked Rocco across the face.

"Ow. Evil Irish." Rocco rubbed his face as he left Kiley and the evil Irish.

"So whats this about Rocco and ladies rooms?" The boys continued to tell Kiley all about the night before.

BSBSBSBSBS

Two days later Kiley was home reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. She put her book down and walked over to the door to see who it was. She was not expecting anyone so she was completely surprised someone was at her door let alone it was Murphy and Connor.

"Hi guys, what are you two doing here?"

"Love, I am hurt do yew not want us here." Connor put his hands over his heart and looked sad.

"No no I am happy you two are here just surprised!"

"Good because we are bored and need to be entertained!" Murphy stated as he walked in the apartment and kissed Kiley on the cheek. Connor followed Murphy.

"Ok well I was reading..."

"Boring!" Connor singed loudly.

"No Conn, it is very thrilling you see it is about this girl who is by herself at the end of the world until she meets these redneck sca...

"Boring!" Murphy singed loudly. Connor grabbed the book and threw it across the room.

Kiley was laughing at the brothers.

"Love, entertain us." Connor begged as he plopped next to her followed by Murph.

"You guys are 5!" Kiley stated as she was still laughing.

"Yew love it."

"Aye." Kiley nestled between the boys, "So what do you two want to do."

The brothers looked at each other and with out any warning Kiley was attacked by four Irish hands which began to tickle her.

BSBSBSBSBS

The brothers had been at Kiley's the whole day. They had been having a blast like always. However Kiley was confused. Murphy and Connor stepped outside to smoke giving Kiley a chance to run to her room and call Jenna.

"Jenna, hey... look the boys are over here. They are smoking this has to be fast. They haven't made a move on me for a week now but I have seen them tons and now today they surprise me. They said they would figure it out and I am ready yet nothing maybe they don't want me anymore..."

"Kat breathe. They want you. They are waiting for you. Let them know. Make a move on one of them and see how it goes. Just breathe..."

"Thanks Jenna." With that the line went dead. Kiley headed back out to the living room to see Murphy sitting on the couch watching tv. Kiley remembered what Jenna told her so with that in mind Kiley walked over to Murphy and sat down and molded her body with his.

"Love." Murphy said deeply. With that Kiley lean up and kissed Murphy right now the lips. Murphy was taken back typically it was him starting a kiss this deep and passionate never Kiley. Yet here was Kiley asking for entrance which he granted right away. Murphy put his hands on Kiley's hips as Kiley went to straddle Murphy. Kiley's right hand was in Murphy's hair and her left hand was on his neck as her tongue battled his. Murphy's hands started to head south when Kiley broke the kiss ever so slightly while her lips lingered above his as she said, "Murph." It came out deep and sexy, "I want you." That is all Murphy need to hear. He quickly got up from the couch as he held Kiley in his arms. Her legs went around his waist as their lips meant again in a heated kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Warning SMUT! Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Seventeen

Kiley and Murphy finally got to her room. They were still attached at the lips as Murphy carried Kiley into her bedroom. Murphy gently deposited Kiley on her bed. He got up to walk away and Kiley whimpered from the loss of contact. Murphy smiled at her as he walked to the door to close it. He walked back to see Kiley laying on the bed, sitting up on her elbows and watching him. He climbed on the bed and hovered over her. He was smiling at her and she was smiling back.

Kiley was waiting for Murphy to get close enough for their lips to meet and then it happened. Electricity is all Kiley felt as Murphy's lips touched hers. His right hand cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. Kiley quickly opened up for him granting his tongue access. He gently eased her down to lay completely on the bed as their tongues started to dance.

Kiley's body was on fire. She let her hands travel down Murphy's tight chest. She slowly ran her fingers against his chest and back up to his neck has she felt a groan from Murphy. Kiley couldn't not believe she was in her bed with Murphy. Nothing that had happened between them so far had been led to her bedroom.

Murphy was happy to finally be in Kiley's bedroom he had imagined what it looked like but at the moment he was not thinking about the decor of her room. He was more focused on the Kiley. Murphy let his right hand travel from Kiley's face to her left breast. He gently let his hand touch it. Kiley moaned as she felt Murphy's hand on her body. Murphy feeling encouraged by Kiley's reaction let his hand linger over her breast and then he gently grabbed it.

Kiley moaned again as her hands made their way behind Murphy's neck, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss deepened as Murphy was pulled closer to her. Murphy let his hand head south to the hem of Kiley's shirt.

Kiley's breathe hitched as she felt what Murphy was doing. She was nervous. She had never gone this far with someone before. Murphy grazed her skin leaving goose bumps in his wake as he grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and started to pull it over Kiley's head.

Kiley was in heaven. She moved to pull Murphy's shirt but he stopped her. Before she could ask him he lightly kissed her nose and then headed south. He made it to her breasts and decided to pay some attention to them. He reached behind her and released them from the white fabric. Boy, were they glorious. As Murphy laid eyes on them he groaned. He cupped one as he took the other in his mouth.

Kiley's head hit the pillow as she moaned. Murphy was sucking one of her breasts as he was rubbing and pinching the little pink bud at the top of the other. Without warning Murphy switched, sucking the other and rubbing the one that just had been sucked. Kiley heard herself moan again as her lower body started to move trying to get closer to Murphy.

"Love, relax." a husky voice said as Murphy laid a hand on her stomach to get her to stop moving. Murphy finally headed south leaving her breasts hard and alert. He trailed kisses from her breasts all the way to the top part her jeans. He reached to her naval and his fingers found her button and zipper to her jeans.

Kiley was nervous as he reached to her pants. She had an idea of what he may do and she was unsure how to act or what to do.

"Murph..." Kiley barely got out breathlessly.

"Love, relax for me." Murphy said as he raised himself to her eye level. "Are yew sure love?" All Kiley could do was smile and nod. With that Murphy smiled at her and kissed her lips as he headed back down south.

His lips moved to the top part of her white undies as his hands helped her out of her jeans. His lips ignored the one place that was screaming for attention as he kissed her legs. Finally, her pants were off and she leaned up to see Murphy heading north. She was smiling and her face was flushed as she watched him work his way up.

"Murph..." She said low and breathlessly.

"Love..." Murphy responded with a husky voice. He was enjoying this as much as Kiley was. His length was screaming to get out but right now was not the time. This was about Kiley. He wanted to please her and give her what she deserved. There would be plenty of time for him and his little man later. As Murphy was thinking this though...

Kiley moved to grab him and pull him up to... does it matter. It was not going to happen...

"Love, do yew trust me?" Murphy asked with his face in between her legs. All Kiley could do was nod. At least she knew she was right on what he was going to do. "Good, relax." He said as his hand pressed against her stomach to get her to lay down again.

With that he ripped off her white panties. And right in front of him was her wet excited folds. There was little dark curls lining the folds exciting Murphy. Murphy's member strained his jeans as he looked.

Kiley was excited. She did not know what to except. Drew had told her about different things about sex but still... it is different to experience it than to just listen about it. Right then Murphy breathed on her. It felt amazing. Her legs moved as he did that. Then his tongue snaked out to lick her clit. With that Kiley moaned. Murphy put his hand on her stomach to steady her as he licked her nub again and again...

She just moaned every time his tongue touched her folds. His tongue dove in and sucked and licked her as she got more and more wet. Kiley was moaning and panting. She could not believe the feelings that were coursing through her. Her fingers were clutching the sheets as her body began to move on its own. Every time his tongue moved she moved. She had been worried on what to do during this but her body was moving on its own. Her brain was blank only focusing on what Murphy's tongue was doing to her.

Murphy moved his hands to her hips as he sank deeper in her. He wanted get as deep in her. She tasted amazing. He could not get enough of Kiley. He moved one hand back down south as his tongue played with her clit. His finger moved around her folds. He put one finger in her and then two. His fingers were working with his tongue to please Kiley. It was important for Murphy that this was perfect for her.

"Ohhh, ohh my..." Kiley clenched up as she started to tingle and feel something new. Murphy keep sucking her clit and fingering her as..."MURPHY..." Kiley exploded. Murphy licked her up as he felt all her juices hit his tongue. He eagerly licked her up.

Kiley was enjoying the waves of her orgasm as Murphy stayed down south and continued to play with her. She was waiting for him to move back up however he stayed down working her good and wet.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Sorry for the delay. I have been sick. :( Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Eighteen

Murphy was still nestled in between Kiley's warmth teasing her and all of a sudden he moved away. Kiley was moving and whimpering at the lost of contact but it was only for a moment. Finally she felt someone hovering over her. She could feel someone staring at her so she smiled with her eyes still closed. She took her time and finally opened them. The man staring at her was not who she expected. She was confused a tad confused, not disappointed really but just confused.

"Connor?" She whispered.

"Love?" Connor responded with a cheeky smile. All she could do was look at the man looking down at her and giggle. She then started to look around not finding Murphy but she quickly realized Connor was as naked as she was. Her hand came up to Connor's back and ran down to his butt. At least this MacManus was smart enough to figure out he should be naked. With that thought she smiled up at him and squeezed his butt.

Connor was surprised when he felt his butt being squeezed and the look on his face was not unnoticed but then he recovered quite quickly. He looked down at Kiley and smiled as he cupped her face as he fused their lips together before Kiley could voice any questions. Kiley opened up for Connor right away as she kept running her hands up and down his back.

She smiled into the kiss as she realized they must have decided who was going to be first. She would never tell them but she was happy with the decision. It just made sense. Connor was more romantic about the way he loved and Murphy was more passionate. She loved them both and both ways, it was just different. Her thoughts of the decision were unexplainable to someone that was not her but she was happy and they seemed happy and that was all that mattered in the end.

Kiley smiled as her hands went to the front of Connor and she let her fingers feel his muscles. He was extremely well built something she believed to be true but till now had never seen. He was lean but muscular. Not overly muscular but just right. Every time her fingers grazed skin, a muscle it jumped at her a little. Connor was enjoying her hands on him. She had amazing hands every touched made his member jump and grow a tad more with want for this lovely lady under him.

Connor's hands explored her body as he deepened the kiss. His hands found her breasts as his tongue tangoed her tongue. He cupped the pair of them as she whimpered. Her whimper echoed with in Connor making his member jolt once again. He groaned as he heard her. He loved the way she responded to his touch.

They were enjoying teasing each other. All was heard were groans and whimpers as they explored each other. "Conn..." It came out as a begging whisper.

Kiley was nervous but something in her went on auto pilot and her hands headed south against Connor's hard body as they found his very hard member. She put her hand around the enlarged member. As Connor felt her hands around him he disentangled their lips to slightly pulled away from her in order to look at Kiley in the eyes. Kiley and Connor locked eyes as Connor moved his right hand to meet Kiley's.

"Love, are you sure?" A husky voice asked

"Yes.." Kiley whispered.

"Love, its going..."

"I know. I trust you." Kiley said as she looked at Connor in the eyes. All Connor saw was love in eyes. How had he gotten so lucky to find her. He knew he would never let her go. All Connor was feeling was on his face for Kiley to see. With that Connor entered her warmth as gently as possible. Kiley felt a tightness around her for just a minute with a light pinching feeling mixed with discomfort. Connor did not move after he first entered her giving her a chance to get comfortable.

Kiley started to move a little and with that Connor pulled out and reentered her giving her his whole member to take in. Connor's member was greeted with warmth and tightness. All of Kiley's muscles squeezed around his member as he entered and pulled out to reenter. Connor was extremely happy inside of Kiley. She was so tight. She tightened around him with every movement.

The discomfort had long gone and the only thing Kiley felt was pure pleasure. Kiley's body was responding to Connor and moving on its own. They were in sync as Connor moved in and out. Connor stayed on top wanting to lay with Kiley like a husband lays with his wife the first time. Her body was on fire as Connor move in and out of hers as hers meant his ever move. Kiley was running her fingernails up and down Connor's back as she enveloped her lips with his as Connor kept up a medium pace.

Connor wanted this to last. He wanted to remember his first time with Kiley and wanted it to be perfect for her. Connor was taking his time with Kiley. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. How much they loved her. He wanted her to remember her first time making love. That is exactly what it was, making love. He caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss and reentered her deep. Every 5 strokes or so he would let her take all of him and Kiley moaned loudly everytime.

"Ohhh..." Kiley moaned as she felt Connor deep in her. She could not believe how she was feeling. Sex in her book was amazing if it was always like this. She started to move a little faster, trying to urge Connor to pick up the pace and Connor listened. Connor and her moved together in and out in and out. Connor grunted as he felt himself getting close. With every movement Kiley moaned a little louder. Her body was tingling and twitching.

"Oh...oh my...oh my God... CONNOR!" All Kiley saw was stars. Her orgasm was all he needed to push him over. Connor grunted as he jolted deep inside her releasing his hot liquid. He could not believe what had just happened. It was...

"Amazing love, yew are amazing love." which came out muffled as Connor kissed her shoulder blade. "Absolutely..." another kiss "amazing." Another kiss.

Kiley tilted her head to look at the adonis on top of her. All she could do was smile. Kiley did not know what she did to have this guy like her but she was going to hold on with all she had. "That was amazing." With that, Connor kissed her soundly on the lips.

Connor stayed above her and kept kissing her lightly everywhere as she giggled. They both were glistening from their activities but neither were ready to move.

"Is it always like that?" Kiley asked as Connor kept kissing her shoulders and neck.

"No love." Connor kept kissing her as she frowned hard. Connor looked up at her and realized she misunderstood. "Love, that was amazing it is never like that the first time or even after at least in me experience which tells me one thing."

"That is?" Kiley asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yew love are not going anywhere because yew are perfect for me, for us." Connor smiled a genuine smile as he looked at the girl below him with hair all over the pillow and she smiled right back as she raised herself slightly to kiss him.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Nineteen

Kiley was still in bed with Connor. Connor had rolled over and embraced Kiley in a hug. She had shortly after that fallen asleep. She had not meant to but she was so comfortable and felt so safe that sleep over took her.

Connor looked down at the angel in his arms and as quietly as possible he called out, "Murph. Come here." With that Murphy opened the door and stood at the entrance to the room.

"She is an angel."

"Aye." Connor responded as he looked at the angel in his arms and back up at his twin. "Murph, we can't..."

"Aye, Conn, we won't." Murph responded knowing what Connor was trying to say. We won't let her go. We won't let anything ever happen to her to make her sad. "We love her too much."

"Aye." With that Connor let go of Kiley and quietly got up as he left the room. Murph patted his brother understanding what Connor was going through.

Murphy walked over to Kiley and gently shook her. "Love, wake up." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Kiley started to wake as she heard a voice. A soft and heavenly voice. She opened her eyes to find Murphy.

"Love, come with me." She started to get up but Murphy stopped her and picked her up. He walked in the bathroom with Kiley in his arms. Like a man carries his wife over the threshold. Kiley was laughing as they got to the bathroom. She noticed as he sat her down he was only in his boxers. Definitely an improvement she thought as he went to turn on the shower.

As he did that, that is when it hit her. Friends had told her that during our first time you will bleed. She looked down and noticed some dried blood. She turned to go back to the bedroom to see her damage when Murphy stopped her.

"Love, don't worry about it. Connor will clean the sheets and change them. Stay here with me, ok." He kissed her soundly before she could protest. "Love, it is ok. It is natural and Connor can deal with a little blood." All Kiley could do was nodd as Murphy kissed her once more. "Now come here." With that Murphy took off his boxers and they entered the shower together.

Kiley looked down to see Murphy finally naked and her hands started to run up and down his chest. He was not as defined as Connor but he was lean and still in good shape. These men were adonis like in her eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" She whispered as her hands moved over his muscles.

"Love, me brudder and me are the lucky ones." With that he kissed her soundly. His member jumped quickly remember where he had been a few hours ago. Murphy was ready for her. He wanted her to moan his name. Stopping had not been easy but that was the deal. Now he had her in the shower and she was his. He ran his fingers through her wet hair as he tilted her head just so slightly and he enveloped her lips with his.

Kiley wrapped her arms around Murphy's torso so her body was against his. She ran her fingers up his back and then back down. When she got to his butt she grabbed it lightly pushing his hard member against her core. Her core was ready for him. She needed him inside her. She could not believe she had waited this long to be with them.

Murphy's member jolted against Kiley's core as it felt the entrance he desired. He moved his lips from hers as he made his way to her neck. He started to trail kisses down her neck stopping at a pressure point.

Kiley's head tilted back to give Murphy more room as he entered her. Her legs went around waist.

"Ohhh..." Kiley and Murphy started to move together as Murphy came to her chest and started to kiss her right boob. Kiley's hands were in Murphy's hair pulling at the short strands. Kiley was not going to last long. Murphy was burying deep within her on each thrust. Murphy found her lips and began kissing her hungrily as he pumped into her hot and tight core.

This was nothing like her time with Connor. This was hungry and urgent. Murphy needed her and she need him. Deep... She took all of him once again as she cried out.

"Ohh. my. God. Murphyyy! Faster..." Kiley did not recognize her voice. Murphy grunted against Kiley's lips as he heard her scream his name. He picked up the pace ramming her back into the wall. Kiley's legs were tightly wrapped around his torso. They both were ready to explode.

Fireworks was what Kiley saw. "Murphyy..."

Murphy grunted as he exploded in her tightness. Her core tighten all around him as she rode out her orgasm. As they both started to calm down slightly Murphy put her down and started to run his fingers through her hair. She was looking at him not sure what to do next.

"Love, I am so sorry." Kiley was confused and it showed but she did not say anything. "I know Connor took his time and then I just..."

"Murphy, it was perfect. I loved it." She said as his face soften and she kissed him soundly on the lips as her hands were on his cheeks. Murphy got some shampoo and lathered her hair. He had always wanted to do this for a girl he truly loved and he finally was able to. While they actually got cleaned they stole many kisses over each others body and on their lips.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley exited the bathroom with Murphy to find her bed made. She quickly put on some black pj pants with a purple tank top on top and left her room to find her small dining table covered with food. Murphy had already came out to the main area while she put on clean clothes. Connor was no where to be found.

"I hope yew don't mind but we had Doc cook up some food for us." Murphy said as he came towards her. "Connor is in the shower. He will be out in a minute." With that he was in front of her enveloping her in a mind blowing kiss.

"Excuse me, ladies." Connor said as he walked out of the bathroom towards the couple. Murphy looked over Kiley and flipped his brother off as Connor got behind Kiley and kissed her shoulder. Kiley was laughing at brothers but she still managed to tilt her head to see Connor and kiss him.

"Love, lets eat." Connor said as they all sat down. The trio had a great dinner thanks to Doc's cooking. They laughed and talked and laughed some more. Once dinner was over the brothers sandwiched Kiley on the couch as they watched Robin Hood Men In Tights.

Kiley by the middle of the movie had fallen asleep on the boys. Her head was against Connor's chest as her feet were on Murphy's lap. He was massaging them as Connor was brushing her hair with his fingers.

At the end of the movie the boys were ready to sleep as well.

"How are we going to move her?"

"I dunno. We should wake her."

"No. She is so peaceful asleep like that."

"We could carry her." With that Murphy went to get Kiley in his arms and walk to her room. Connor helped him get her in the middle of queen sized bed. Both boys got on either side. Kiley nestled in between them pulling them to her so she could soak up their warmth.

Connor leaned over and kissed her on the lips then on the nose then finally on the forehead. Murphy following his brother's lead.

"Love, I love yew." Connor said

"Love, I love yew as well." Murphy followed. Kiley's only response was that one of snuggling more into the both of them. Connor was at her back spooning her as Murphy had her head on his chest and her arm around his torso as Connor's was around hers.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty

Kiley woke up the next morning exactly where she wanted to be. She was nestled in between the two adonis' that had waltz in her life and heart. With a smile she nestled further into the bed and between the Irish brothers. She turned slightly to kiss both boys on the lips lightly. After a while she decided to try to get up and get the coffee started. As soon as she started to get out of bed and out of the arms of Murphy and Connor they quickly stirred.

Murphy grabbed Kiley around the torso bringing her closer to him. "Love, stay here with me."

Before she could respond she felt Connor tug her to him. "Mine."

Kiley started to smile as Murphy with his eyes closed started to move her again and slap at Connors' hands. "Buzz off Conn, she is mine."

"Guys, I just need to make coffee." Kiley barely got out in between her giggles.

"Yew heard her Murph, be a good bitch and get the coffee started." Connor said as he put his face in her hair and lazily tried to push Murph's hands away.

"Fuck off, yew go make the coffee like a good maid." Murphy said as he slapped Connor's head.

"Oww."

"Children, I will be right back. I need my coffee before you too do what you too always do." Kiley said in laughter as she finally got out of the bed

"Sex love?" Murphy said with a sly grin on his face as he went to grab her

"All yew had to do was ask." Connor said wiggling his eyebrows at her

"No boys... bicker like two old ladies." With that Kiley turned and left the room laughing.

"Look what yew did."

"It was yew and yewr stinky breathe."

"Yew have stinky breathe."

"Yewr breathe smells like yewr arse."

"Yew smell me arse now?" Connor said as Murphy threw a pillow at him and they began to wrestle on the bed.

Kiley was in her kitchen laughing at what was going on in her bedroom. Finally the coffee was ready and she brought in three cups.

"You two better have not broken my bed." She said

The brothers looked up at her in mid wrestle to separate and just like clock work they looked at her and with identical smiles said, "No." All Kiley could do was laugh and join them after handing them their coffee. She got into the bed and snuggled inbetween them.

"Good morning, Love." Connor said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning, Love." Murphy said as well and he then kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You two couldn't not start with that." She said with a smirk.

"Love, yew were the one trying to escape."

"I don't blame yew love. I have tried many time to escape Murphy." With that Connor had another pillow in his face.

"Not during my coffee!" Kiley said with conviction. The rest of the morning went fairly smoothly.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley was out to lunch with Jenna and Drew at the local diner. They spent half the lunch talking about the dance classes and the recital that was coming up. When all of a sudden Drew decided the recital was either boring or could wait because out of left field she decided to make Kiley turn beat red.

"Kiley, so Jenna is trying to be nice but I am sick of waiting for you to spill so tell us, did you do the deed with the two hotties!"

"Drew!" Kiley exclaimed as she hid her beat red face from her friends. Drew just started to laugh. After awhile Kiley's face returned to normal and the laughter stopped.

"So?" Drew asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, ok. Yes."

"You have to give us more. How was it? Who was first? Did you bed both of them that night? At the same time?" Drew asked as she leaned closer to hear her friend.

"It was perfect, amazing. I am not telling who was first. It stays between us three. But yes I was with both, separately."

"That's disappointing you weren't with both of them at the same time. That would have been HOT!" Jenna said as her face got a little pink.

"Jenna, you just pulled a Drew." Kiley said laughing

"I know. Horrible right!"

"Not horrible awesome! Plus, she will eventually fuck both of them at the same time. I am bummed I don't get to know who was first. Please we are your best friends we won't tell anyone."

"Nope, I am not telling."

"Drew, Its not fucking its making love because we all know those two men are in love with our Kiley. Kiley loves them back."

"I don't know about that. They haven't said it or anything. Hey, why aren't you guys calling me Kat?"

"Well Kiley, we can't really call you Kat anymore. You aren't so innocent now." Drew giggled as she hugged Kiley as Kiley turned pink and smiled.

"Kiley I am telling you even if those two guys haven't said it to you they do love you. Maybe they are waiting for you to say it first."

"You think."

"We know." Drew said before Jenna could say anything. "Just tell them how you feel. Tell them you are in love with them."

With at the three ladies went back to talking about the recital.

BSBSBSBSBS

Later that night, Kiley was at McGinty's with the brothers. They were in the back in a private booth. All three had a pint each of McGinty's finest. Kiley was looking down at her pint as she was getting the nerves to ask the boys a question. Finally she spoke up interrupting the boys from their normal banter.

"So I have a question to ask you two." Kiley said

"Shoot."

"We are all ears, love."

"Well the studio is having a recital a week from friday. I was hoping you two could come as my dates. I won't be able to sit with you or anything because I will be in the back with the dancers but I would love it if you two could come."

"Love, we would love to see the recital and be there for yew." Connor said as Murphy nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Kiley asked.

"Of course we are going to go Kiley. We think what yew do is amazing and we will always support yew in whatever yew do and love." Murphy said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Love, yew ready for another pint?" Connor asked as he was getting up to get him one.

"Well, I was hoping to turn in early." Kiley said as her cheeks became pink.

"Aren't yew a little minx." Connor said as he hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Yew don't have to ask twice lets go." Murphy said as he grabbed Kiley and carried her fireman style out of the bar.

"Murph, put me down." Kiley said between giggles.

Murphy put Kiley down and the three headed back her to her place due to the big bed. Connor wrapped his arm around her as they walked. Murphy walked close by Kiley on her other side and talked to Kiley as Connor was listening. Murphy was asking all about the upcoming recital.

BSBSBSBSBS

Finally the trio reached her apartment. Murphy went to the diner near by to get some food to go. Connor and Kiley headed upstairs. Kiley went to open the door as Connor was leaning against the wall smiling at her. She opened the door and walked in with Connor lazily following her.

Once they got inside of the apartment Connor grabbed Kiley and spinned her around in order to attack her lips. He took her breathe away. She had not been expecting it however she was not surprised by the scene. Connor had his hands her her hips so tightly that she was being pulled into him and pushed into the wall next to the front door that was slightly ajar. Her perky breasts were against his hard chest. Her hands quickly found the back of his neck as their tongues danced the age old French dance. His hands left her waist and found her well toned ass. He grabbed her letting her wrap her legs around his slender waist. Her hands moved from his neck, one hand grabbed ahold of his shirt in the front and other rested on his chin as her mouth left his and headed to his neck opposite of her hand. She teased the flesh there by biting the skin.

"Love..." Connor moaned out.

She licked the red skin as Connor grunted. Two can play that game as Connor shifted her weight in his hands in order to take his right hand up her side.

"Ohhh..." Kiley hummed as she attacked his earlobe. Sucking it lightly. Connor's hand found her breast and squeezed it. "Ohhh.." Kiley's body was humming. Connor turned his face to attack her lips again. Their tongues quickly found each other as Connor continued to tease her breast by tweaking it when all of a sudden...

"Don't have dessert before dinner Conn, didn't ma teach yew anything?" Murphy said as he entered casually into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Connor quickly put Kiley down and went to smack Murphy.

"Shut it."

Kiley was against the wall flushed and embarrassed. Murphy looked up and saw his girl and walked over.

"Love, nothing to be embarrassed about." Murphy smiled and kissed her soundly. "Of course I want some of that loving later" He finished with is world winning smirk. He then grabbed her and kissed her soundly.

"Love come eat dinner so I can have the rest of my dessert later." Connor wiggled his eyebrows at her. Kiley quickly smacked him over the head yet she was still a little red from the comment. Murphy just winked at her. She turned to face Connor and grazed his cheek with a kind smile grazing her lips, "Conn, I agree. I was planning on having sweet tasting dessert after my dinner." She turned and waltzed over to Murphy and gave him a chaste kiss and turned to look at a confused Connor, "Yea, thats more like it." Connor paled as Murphy fell on the floor laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty-One

The trio finally settled down well Kiley and Connor mainly. Throughout dinner Murphy would giggle as Connor would shoot him evil looks. Once dinner was over Connor cleaned up as Kiley and Murphy headed to the couch.

"Love, what movie tonight?"

"No movie."

"I like the sound of that." Murphy said getting closer to Kiley.

"No, not that. I want to read." Kiley stated as she got up to get a book.

"But what are we supposed to do." Murphy said

"Whatever, just no tv." Kiley giggled as she saw Murphy face.

Connor joined his brother and Kiley on the couch.

"Love, don't read. Entertain me!" Connor pulled Kiley into him and grabbed her book.

"Connor, give it back." Kiley was trying to get the book from his hands when Connor tossed it to Murphy.

"Murphy!" Kiley exclaimed as she turned to go after Murphy.

"Love, no reading. Entertain us."

"Aye! Do a little dance..." Connor and Murphy started to make cat calls and grab at Kiley playfully. With that Kiley threw a pillow at Connor and Murphy.

"In your dreams boys." Kiley said repositioning herself in between them. Her feet on Connor's lap and her head against Murphy's hard chest.

"What a glorious dream it is." Murphy said as he and Connor high fived. Kiley rolled her eyes and continued reading.

The boys soon found a new game. 'Ways to distract Kiley from her book'. It started out innocently enough. Connor started to massage her feet and Murphy was running his fingers through her hair. After awhile Kiley realized that Connors hands were grazing her calfs to her thighs lazily. Murphy started to run his fingers lazily down her neck and collar bone.

After about twenty minutes Kiley shifted so her core was closer to Connor's fingers but her face and neck were closer to Murphy's face. The boys took note she was still reading however with this change on the couch the boys quickly took it as a 'please, I want more.'

Connor started running his hands up and down her thighs never completely reaching her core but getting ever so close. Murphy started to kiss her neck and collarbone as his right hand headed slightly south to a soft baseball sized mound.

"Umm... " Kiley moaned but she still looked confused on her book.

As Murphy continued his tweaking and grabbing of Kiley's sensitive mounds Connor moved one hand up to her stomach. He traced casual lines between her shirt and pants and the other hand was making circles right below her core on her thigh.

"Ohh..." Kiley moaned and squirmed under the gaze and hands of her men. After about another ten minutes of being toyed with Kiley couldn't take it anymore. She threw her book across the room and left her head in order to connect her pink lips to Murphy's hard and rough ones. Murphy on instinct put one of his hands into her hair to give me leverage and access as the other hand continued to lap with her left mound. Her hand was at the back of his head pulling on the short strands of hair as her tongue dueled with his.

Connor quickly put his body in between her legs. He started to kiss right above her pant line as his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper.

"Ohhh..." Kiley moaned into Murphy's mouth as Connor de pants her and Murphy relieved her of her shirt. Her moan caused Murphy to grunt and moan back into her mouth. He left her lips and headed to her neck. She moved giving him more access. Kiley's body was on fire. The two mouths and the four hands were warming her ways she never thought possible.

With her belly button now exposed Connor was licking and breathing on it as his fingers starting ending south teasing her core. His hands were everywhere except where she wanted them to be. As if on autopilot she started to move upwards towards Connor. Connor steadied her by putting both hands on her hips stopping her.

"Shh, Love there's plenty of time." Connor said with a smirk

"Please..." She barely got out right before Murphy freed her breasts and tweaked her right bud. "Ohh.." Before she could react to Murphy's touch any further Connor let his hand slide under her panties. "Ohh..." Murphy tweaked the other bud. "Ohh..." Connor made fast work of her panties but not before sliding a digit in her hot and wet core. "Ohhh..." Murphy assaulted her right breast with his warm mouth. "Ohh.." Connor started to move his finger in and out slowly as Murphy's tongue moved around her mound at the same pace.

Connor moved his face up to her and captured her lips as she started to moan again. Her moan hit the back of his throat making him thrust his tongue into her mouth at a slightly faster speed than his finger. His finger became two and started to match what his tongue was doing in her mouth.

Murphy started to breath on the right breast as he grabbed the left. He moved his mouth over to the left and started to suck and bite at it as he just did with right. This action made Kiley detach her lips from Connors and cry out a moan. Her fingers found Murphy's hair and started to pull at it as Connor went down south. Connor flicked her bean once right before his tongue assaulted her warmth. "Ohhhh..." Kiley's head fell backwards on the pillow as her other hand found Connor's hair. She was pulling at both sets of hair.

Kiley was getting close especially when she felt two separate hands playing with her clit. She was sure of it. Murphy's right hand was playing with her left breast as his mouth was sucking and biting her right. But where was his left hand? Connor's left hand was on her stomach keeping her from moving too much. But where was his right hand? Then she felt it two hands on her clit playing it like a banjo. Kiley could not take it anymore... all of a sudden Murphy and Connor moved away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Noo... Please..." She barely squeaked out. Before she could do anything else. Both boys looked at her as Connor's fingers started moving in and out of her and Murphy's finger started to play with clit. They were in perfect rhythm together as their other unused hands kept her from moving. She looked up to their smiling faces from hooded eyes as her orgasm started pooling.

"OH MY...Connor Murphy...OHHHHH" Kiley body was tingling as she started to come down from her orgasm. Her boys definitely knew how to make her feel good. She smiled at them as she settled in the couch enjoying the way the boys just made her feel.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty-Two

Kiley had been at the studio all week and had barely seen the boys. She had been working with the dancers on the different routines that were going to be performed on Friday. It was Wednesday and it was finally noon.

"Kiley, come with us. We are going to get some of those awesome deli subs you love." Jenna asked as she and Drew were getting ready to head out.

"Thanks but I am going to stay here and work."

"Buzz kill." Drew said as they left the studio. Jenna was laughing at her friends as she watched them leave. She turned the music on and started to dance. Sure she had actually paperwork to do etc but dancing was always her way to destress. After all it was her lunch. She was not paying attention to her surroundings till she heard,

"That is stunning." She stopped and turn to find Murphy at the entrance with his million dollar smirk plastered on his face. "Figured yew would be hungry. " He finished as he raised a bag from the same deli Jenna and Drew had headed off to.

Kiley was so happy to Murphy. She missed the boys but dance was her life and she wanted the recital to go well so she had been focusing on that. She quickly walked over to Murphy and wrapped her hands around Murphy's torso. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. She had missed those lips on hers. She went to separate from Murphy but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him not letting her go. Murphy ran his tongue along her sweet lips begging for entrance which she quickly granted.

Sure Murphy understood why Kiley was so busy and tired every night but that didn't change the fact he missed her. So he asked Seamus for an early lunch in order to see her. Now that he had her in his arms he had plans.

As they were kissing he guided her to the floor. His hands were in her hair as his lips left her swollen ones to find her neck. Kiley ran her fingers up Murphy's torso from his back to his front resting on his chest. One hand continued up to his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her hands started heading south once again to the hem of his t-shirt. She grabbed it and started to pull it up and over his head.

Murphy's lips captured hers once he was rid of his shirt. Her hands were running up and down his bare hard chest as his hands started to pull her tank top over her head, ridding her of her bra and top.

Their lips separated as the top came off. Murphy attached his mouth to her pulse point. Once Kiley was shirtless, Murphy let his hands fall on her perfectly sized breasts.

"Ohh." Kiley moaned as Murphy sucked, licked, and breathed on her neck. He was kneading her right breast as his other hand traveled south to her skirt. He pulled it down along with her underwear. Kiley's hands were now on Murphy's back scratching up and down as she wiggled her lower body to be rid of the intruding clothing.

Murphy left her neck to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes as Murphy entered into her sweet wetness. She took him all and with ease, all Murphy could do was grunt at the feeling of him inside her. Ever since their time in the shower Murphy was counting the seconds til he could be in her again.

Kiley leaned up and captured his lips never loosing eye contact as he started to move in and out of her slick warmth.

"oohh.."

"Love.."

They just stared at each other as their bodies moved together as one. They both were so caught up in the moment. Murphy had been wanted to be with her in a slow love making way instead of the way it had been in the shower and he was doing just that.

This was nothing like the shower. Their time in the shower was hot and steamy but this was so different. Kiley was enjoying the steady slow pace. Murphy leaned down to capture her lips as he picked up the pace ever so slowly. His hand traveled to her right breast and tweaked it as he reentered her. Kiley was on cloud nine. If sex was always like this she could really get used to this. Before she knew it...

"Oh my God... Murphy..." Kiley panted as she reached her orgasm.

"Kiley" Murphy grunted as he came right after her. Murphy fell on top of her and kissed her collarbone as he enjoyed his orgasm.

BSBSBSBSBS

Drew and Jenna felt bad for leaving Kiley alone so they decided to walk back with their food in tow. As they got to the studio, Drew quickly noticed Kiley and Murphy through the window.

"Oh my God!" Drew exclaimed stopping Jenna in the process, "He could do that to me anytime...look at those muscles."

"Drew, we shouldn't watch lets just go to that coffee shop there and eat."

"Hell no, if she didn't want us to see what an adonis she is fucking she shouldn't be doing it in front of a huge ass window."

"First of all it isn't fucking look at how Murphy is looking at her and her to him. Thats so steamy... very steamy... love making."

"Yea it is. Shit my piece of crap boyfriend never gives me some afternoon delight like that."

"We really shouldn't watch." Jenna finished saying yet she stood right next to Drew without moving one inch. Thats when they heard faintly...

"Oh my God... Murphy..." Kiley panted as she reached her orgasm.

"Kiley" Murphy grunted as he came right after her. Murphy fell on top of her and kissed her collarbone as he enjoyed his orgasm.

Drew being Drew started to knock on the window... "Oh yea... That's how you do it!" She exclaimed through the glass. That is the moment that Kiley and Murphy realized they just did all that in front of God and everyone. Instinct took over and Murphy quickly covered Kiley with his body as Kiley shook in embarrassment.

"Oh my God. I can't believe they just saw that!" She squeaked out as Murphy grabbed her clothes for her.

"Here love, you know they are going to run in here in any moment." Murphy said as he quickly put on his boxers and jeans. Kiley quickly got dressed as well. Just like Murphy said Drew and Jenna came in.

"Drew give them a moment."

"Fuck that... Oh wait you just did." Drew said as she came through the door to see a red faced Kiley.

"Sorry, Kiley, I tried to stop her."

"Oh yea, sure you did. You were to busy getting your rocks off just like me. That was some steamy "love making."" Drew said as she sat down on the floor.

Murphy put his arm around Kiley and gave her a squeeze. Then he grabbed his shirt to put it on.

"Murphy, honey please don't cover the goods. They are such nice goods."

"Drew, you are too much."

"Ya, Miles tells me that all the time."

Everyone started to laugh. The four of them gathered together and started to eat. Murphy really liked Kiley's friends. They clearly really loved her and cared about her but at the same time helped her get out of her shell by teasing her all the time. They all teased each other. They teased each other about anything and everything.

During the whole lunch Kiley's back was leaned against Murphy's chest. Murphy had his arm wrapped around her playing at her side giving her comfort as she talked and laughed with her friends.

Drew and Jenna approved of Murphy. It was obvious that he cleared loved their friend and that was all that matter to them.

Lunch went smooth but fast. Before Kiley knew it, Murphy had to leave to go back to work.

"Bye Love see yew Friday at the recital." He leaned in and gave her a loving and deep kiss on the lips. Kiley could not wait till Friday night!


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kiley was exhausted after a long day at work but it was Thursday and there was a lot of last minuted things that needed to be done. She entered her apartment ready to crash. As she locked the door and turned on the lights she saw something that shouldn't be there.

"What are you doing here?" She said smiling

"What? Not happy to see me love?" Came the voice from the couch.

"Yes I am but I just wasn't expecting you." She walked over to him and fell on the couch

"Come here, love yew look tired."

"I am. Connor, rub my neck." Kiley begged as she sat down next to Connor on the couch.

"Only if I get a kiss first."

Kiley leaned in and kissed Connor on the lips. As quickly as she started the kiss she ended it.

"Massage!" Connor laughed at her as his hands found her neck and started to massage the knots in her neck.

"Are yew ready for the recital tomorrow?" Connor asked quietly in her ear.

"Shh.. No talk more massage." Was the only reply he got. Like a good boyfriend he laughed and just continued his work. Soon his hands went south massaging her back.

Kiley was in heaven. This was just what she needed. She was happy to see Connor but she was tired and her neck and back hurt and all she wanted was a massage. No talking, no nothing but just this.

Connor whispered in her ear, "Kiley, love, why don't we get you comfortable?" Before she could respond he picked her up and carried her to her room. She was know on her bed while Connor was turning the lights off in the main room and heading back to her. She was just staring at him from her bed.

"Love, get on yewr stomach." He said quietly. She did and he got on top of her. His hands quickly found where they left off on the small of her back working back up.

"This is much...much better." She mumbled into her pillow.

Connor was doing the best he could do but her tank top was getting in the way. He grabbed the hem of it and pulled it up and over her head. He was pleasantly surprised to see her bare back. With that he grunted. His hands started to work her upper back and neck in slow circles. His hands were strong and his touch felt good. This was heaven. The knots and tension were slowly being lifted from her. Kiley had relaxed completely into her bed.

Connor took this opportunity to trail his fingers lightly on her sides, up and down.

"mmmm." Was all he heard so he did it again making sure his fingers grabbed ever so lightly under her. He lightly touched her tits without even touching them. "mmmm..." He leaned down and kissed her neck as he moved her hair to the side. he then let his lips trail light kisses down her shoulder blades and back. "mmmm...Connor...That feels nice.." He barely caught all that as her voice was still muffled but he knew enough to not stop and do it again. By the third time of his kisses moving up and down along with his hands he decided to help her turn over. As Kiley turned over to see her lover she smiled through hooded eyes and hummed. This made Connor grunt as he attacked her lips.

Kiley was not planning on this happened but she wasn't about to complain. Her body was heating up as Connor's hard chest was against her bare one. Connor's hands danced on her bare skin as he kissed her deeply. Kiley reached down for his T-shirt helping him out of it. Once he was rid of the obstruction she leaned up to him pressing her chest against his, her hands ran up and round his torso pulling him as close as possible.

Connor slid his hands between their bodies in order to play with Kiley's perfect breasts. She immediately started to move under him and moan into his mouth which made him grunt into hers. He broke the kiss for two reasons he wanted to hear her moan and he wanted to kiss and bite her soft skin on her neck and collarbone. Kiley was raking her fingers up and down Connor's back. Kiley's fingers started to play with the edge of his pants, she worked her small hands to the front in order to undo his belt and zipper.

While she was doing that Connor was tweaking and squeezing her left breast while his tongue was entertaining the right one. Kiley was on fire. She was ready for him. Connor kicked off his pants as his free hand head south to rid her of her undies and pants. Kiley was wiggling under him in order to help get the last obstruction gone.

Once they both were naked they stopped for just a minute to look at each other. Connor stared into her eyes with nothing but love and she stared back with the same sentiment. They held each other's gaze as Connor entered her wet folds.

"Ohhh..."

"mmmm...so tight, love."

Connor started to move in and out of her enjoying every feeling that was coursing through his body. Kiley was meeting every long and deep thrust. Before they both knew it they were ready.

"Ohhh...Connor..faster...please." Kiley breathed out. Connor dipped his head down and captured her swollen lips as he increased the pace.

"Love... lords name"

"Oh my God...Connor" Kiley felt her orgasm build and explode. Connor felt her walls tighten around him as she hit ecstasy. He quickly followed suit. As they both climbed down, with him still inside of her he kissed her lips then her collar bone.

After a few moments Connor pulled out and rolled over bringing Kiley close to him. She cuddled into his warm body under her blankets. That is how they fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review Note the story Connor tells is a story Sean swears is true and Norman swears it is not true. If you want more info on the story let me know. Its funny as hell! ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty-Four

That next morning Connor woke up the best way possible. At that moment he knew that he did not want to spend one more night with out Kiley in his arms. Her head was on his chest with her arm wrapped around his torso. Their legs were wrapped around each other. Connor's arm was around her slender torso. He gabbed her to pull her even closer as he kissed her forehead she sighed in her sleep and her face rubbed into his chest. Connor laid there holding her tightly as he made lazy circles on her lower back. He laid there in silence thinking about Kiley and how lucky he was. Finally he felt her stir and he moved her hair from her face as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Love."

"Morning." Kiley responded smiling up at Connor. She leaned up to kiss her Connor on the lips. This was a great way to wake up she decided. She didn't want to spend one more night alone. Yet something was missing but she wasn't worried because this was a perfect morning.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley finally had gotten out of bed without any help from Connor. She was finally ready for her busy day. She was working at the bookstore this morning and then heading to the studio to meet her friends.

"Love, play hooky." Connor begged as Kiley was trying to get him to leave.

"Connor, I can't and you know that. I will see you and Murphy tonight."

"Fine." Connor mumbled knowing he lost. He was throwing such a hissy fit and it made Kiley laugh and roll her eyes at his childness at the same time.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley was heading from the bookstore and the crazy lady as fast as she could. She was late. She finally arrived to the studio.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Kiley, relax it's ok! Lets just grab this stuff and we can head over to the theater." Jenna said

Drew, Jenna, Kiley, Tyler, and Miles were getting the theater set up. By four they were set and they all went their separate ways to go clean up and get ready. The brothers were coming by Kiley's to pick her up. She was excited to see both boys.

BSBSBSBSBS

By five the boys were at Kiley's doorstep. When she answered the door the boys where blown away with that they saw.

"Love, yew look..." Murphy started

"Sexy as hell." Connor finished with Murphy just nodding in agreement. Both boys could not stop looking at her. She had a nice black dress on that hugged her body in all the right places but did not show anything inappropriate just enough to get your imagination going. Boy where their imaginations on overload at the moment.

Kiley was starting back at her boys with equal awe.

"You boys clean up well... really well." She said licking her lips. She really did not want to go to the recital she wanted to rip their clothes off and have her way with them.

"Sadly, we should probably head out before I grab yew and haul yew to yewr room." Murphy said with a smirk.

With that they boys offered their arms to her and headed out for the night. She wanted to kiss them but knew if she did they wouldn't stop and never get to the recital in time or at all. Probably at all she thought as she molded herself into Murphy. Connor was telling them some story about something that happened to Murphy on their last birthday. He was being quite vivid and enthusiastic about explaining this story. Kiley was smiling at Connor while enjoying being so close to Murphy.

"A day later love I gave the dumb bastard an envelope. Inside was a picture of me with all the donuts on my johnson." Connor finished laughing to himself

Murphy whispered to Kiley, "Never happened."

"It happened!" Connor said laughing and with that Murphy repeated "Never happened!" still quietly

"It happened!"

"Never happened." Murphy said hitting Connor playful.

Kiley was laughing so hard she was crying. Luckily for her they had arrived at the theater.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley was backstage while the boys were in the audience watching the recital. The recital went very well and the parents seemed very happy. After an hour after meeting and greeting Kiley was free to go. Her boys were outside waiting for her patiently. Well as patient as two Irish men could be.

"Fuck yew."

"Fuck yew." With that the boys were fighting each other in front of the theater.

"Boys, should I even ask." A quiet voice said

"No." Two voices said really quickly

"Ok. Whatever. Why don't you two walk a lady home instead of fighting about walking a lady home." Kiley said with a knowing smirk

"Sorry Love." They same voices said again at the same time.

With that Kiley walked hand in hand with her boys back to her place.

"Did you guys like it? Its ok if you didn't." She followed up quickly

"It was stunning love."

"Aye, did you choreograph most of it?"

"The second half of the show was all me." Kiley responded

"The second part was me favorite."

"Kiss arse."

Kiley just laughed and shaked her head.

"It was lovely truly. Thanks for inviting us."

With that the trio walked quietly back.

BSBSBSBSBS

Kiley was nervous as they got to her place. They hadn't kissed her all night and she was starting to worry. At the beginning of the night was was glad because she did not need to be distracted but know the recital was over and yet nothing. They had just gotten to her door and she finally had the nerve to ask if something was wrong.

"Boys, is..." Before she could finished Connor opened her door and headed in as Murphy connected his lips with hers for a mind blowing kiss. Slowly they separated from the kiss and Kiley was catching her breathe.

"I have been waiting all night to do that."

"So there's nothing wrong?"

"Why would yew think there's something wrong?" Murphy asked concerned. His hands were on her hips rubbing slow circles on her hip bones.

"Well, its just when I came out of the theatre you both were some polite and..."

"Love, we just didn't..." Murphy started not sure how to explain. Connor reappeared in the hallway at that exact moment. Connor walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Love come inside. Dinner is served and we will explain. Sorry to have scared yew." He kissed the side of her cheek and spun her to him in order to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Once inside they all sat at the table and before eating Connor grabbed her hand. "Love, we care about you very much and are very happy with our relationship and comfortable with it despite its uniqueness."

"Aye, but we know some people don't understand or accept it. We just didn't want to take the chance that one of the parents would feel that way and in turn tarnishing yew as a dance teacher."

"Ohh.." That was all Kiley could say. She understood they were protecting the studio and her it was sweet because sadly they were probably right. "I never thought about it."

"We didn't either. Doc said something to us actually."

"Smart man that Doc."

"Aye." The boys said once again together. With that they ate.

BSBSBSBSBS

After dinner Kiley was doing the dishes while Connor and Murphy were outside smoking. She was not paying attention to anything around her until she felt two strong arms around her waist. She sighed and fell into the warmth of the hard chest behind her. Connor started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder. That is when those strong arms spun her around and his lips seized hers. He pulled her into him so her back was no longer against the sink.

Kiley was so wrapped up in the kiss she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a body against her back and hands in her hair.

"Love, relax." Murphy said as he started to kiss her exposed neck. His other hand that wasn't not in her hair was on her lower hip squeezing as her ass rubbed against his hard length.

Connor never let her lips leave his but that did not stop Kiley from moaning into his mouth. Her body was on fire. What these Irish devils did to her.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading! Please Review ~JavaNut

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty-Five

Connor and Murphy had made a Kiley sandwich and she was not complaining. Connor was pressed up against her front. His harden member was rubbing her swollen bud through their clothes as Murphy's member was against her butt. These barriers of clothes were annoying Kiley at this point.

Connor's lips were still attached to Kiley's as Murphy was kissing any exposed skin on Kiley's neck and shoulders. Murphy's hands were on her waist. Ever so slowly we was lifting her shirt and it made her groan in frustration. She wanted these clothes off! Every time she tried to rid herself of them of clothes she was stopped. Connor had captured her hands and put them above head as Murphy continued his torture.

"Patience..." Connor breathed out into her mouth. She just groaned back into his making him groan but it wasn't out of frustration it was out of lust.

"Please... off..." She breathed and Connor decided to answer her by letting his fingers head south to the top of her skirt. He teased the skin there never going further south. Murphy's hands were now on her ribs and the shirt was bunched up below her breasts. These men were infuriating and she loved every minute of it!

Murphy finally ridded Kiley of her shirt. She was clad in her black bra and black skirt. She reached out from Connor's grasp and attached her hands to Murphy's shirt ridding him of it and then quickly ridded Connor of his.

"All's fair boys..." She breathed out as Connor siezed her hands again.

"Tsk Tsk love..." Connor and Murphy smirked at each other. They were up to something...Kiley was in trouble.

"Murph, hold her for me. I am going to teach our love a lesson in patience." Connor smirked at Murphy and winked at Kiley. Oh boy what did she get herself into.

Connor was on his knees as Murphy held her hands and started to lick and nip her neck while ignoring her bounds that needed to be touched. Connor had his hands on her thighs rubbing then up and down but never going too far north where Kiley wanted them to go. Connor started to nip her skin on her thighs ever so lightly.

"Boys, Pleeeaasee." She squeaked out.

"Patience lass." Murphy whispered in her ear as he bit down on her lobe and she moaned in response.

Connor made is way up to her heat as Murphy blew on her neck and ear. Connor blew on her heat making her moan out loud. Murphy snaked his hands around to rid her of her bra as Connor pulled down her skirt. Connor then pulled away as Murphy kissed Kiley soundly on the lips before she could protest to Connor's departure. Murphy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom with Connor not far behind however Kiley was only aware of Murphy's lips on hers. Murphy placed her on the bed and started his work again. This time focusing on her right breast. He started to massage it as he continued to kiss her. He slowly started to head south with his kisses. That gave Kiley a chance through hooded eyes to seek Connor out. There he was butt naked in front of her. He winked at her as he dropped down on the bed and quickly picked up where he left off.

As Connor was teasing her core Murphy took that moment to release himself from her breasts to shed off the remainder of his clothing. Kiley would have noticed but at that moment Connor chose to rid her of her blasted undies and at last she was naked and her heat was in free from stupid clothing. Who decided underwear was a good idea anyways clearly never had two hot Irish men in their bed. Poor fool, Kiley thought as she quickly decided to forgo underwear anytime the boys were around from now on. She smirked at this thought as Murphy found her lips again. The boys played chinese sexmen or alike but all Kiley felt was lots of hands everywhere and then end result was Murphy was hovering over her as Connor was at her back.

Connor tilted her face to him and captured her lips as Murphy captured her other lips down south. Kiley moaned into Connor's mouth at the feelings they were giving her. Murphy started to suck and lick as Connor nipped her lips and dueled with her tongue. Murphy's finger found her clit and he started to strum it as he continued to lick and suck up her juices. Connor was massaging her breasts in his hands and soon left her lips to find her right breast. This now left her able to moan out loud which the boys were enjoying the sounds she was making because of what they were doing to her.

Kiley felt her orgasm coming. "Oh my Godddddd...Murphy..." Kiley was so wet and Murphy drank it all. Before she could climb down from the high Murphy entered into her wetness quickly.

"Love, yew are so tight." Murphy said as he bent down and kissed her soundly. Connor was still playing with her breasts but now was suckling her left one and making her nipple tight.

"Moveeee..." Kiley squeaked out and with that Murphy started to move in and out of her heat. Kiley was soon moaning for him, "Murphy, faster harder." He didn't need to be asked twice. They were moving in sync and he gave her exactly what she asked for. He moaned as her walls clenched around him when he went in as deep as he could from the position he was in.

"Love, I can't..." "Go..." That is all she could say as she felt her orgasm number two coming. With that they both fell together in rapid passion. Murphy started to flick her clit as he pulled out.

"Love we aren't down yet." Connor whispered as he moved her to be on top of. His fingers quickly replacing Murphy's. Murphy was now at Kiley's back leaving ghost like kisses. Kiley took Connor in whole as Murphy ran his hands around her to her breasts.

"Love.." With that Connor and Kiley started to move. Kiley was looking at Connor as she rode him but all of a sudden she reached back and tossed her head back as she reached for his ankles. This action made her take him in deep making Connor groan at the feeling.

The continued to move together and before long they both were crashing. "Love" "Connor"

Kiley was exhausted. The boys had worn her out. She fell on top of Connor as she was finally able to climb down from her orgasm.

"Come here love." Connor said as he moved her to snuggle on his chest.

"Looks like we wore her out."

"Aye, but she did a number on us."

"Aye. Kiley love yew definitely did something to us."

"Something good I hope." She said tiredly as she blindly reached for Murphy to join her.

"Aye, something good for sure love." Murphy said as he put his arm around her.

Soon enough all three of them were asleep with small smiles on their faces.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thank you for all the adds, favorites, and comments! Most of all thank you for reading! Please Review ~Duckie

BSBSBSBSBS

Chapter Twenty-Six

The next morning Kiley woke up before the boys. She was sandwiched in between them. This was what was missing the other morning, her other half. She truly loved these boys. Life without was unimaginable. She smiled as she thought back to the night before. Those boys were going to be the end of her. She was ruined, they ruined her! She looked at Connor sleeping soundly with his arm around her lazily. She then looked over at Murphy he had a hand covering his face and the other was pulling her to him. They looked so peaceful. She was about to get try to get up quietly when she thought, 'payback? yes'

Kiley let her hands slide down the sheets. She reached what she was looking for. In her right hand she started to massage Connor's member and with her left hand she started to massage Murphy's member. She was going at the same slow pace with both. She was moving up and down ever so slowly. She quickly noticed both boys were smiling in their sleep. The boys both moved their arms to be at the back of their necks. Kiley found this odd and funny as all get out at the same time. This gave her a chance to move under the sheets and turn around in order to be in between both boys and have her mouth near each member. So of course her hands switched ever so quickly. She continued to move her hands up and down as she leaned down to take in Murphy.

"Ohhh.." She heard him say and with that she quickly popped him out and went over to his twin.

"Ohhh..." She continued her work on them for a little longer when she heard their moans change. The tone in their voice was different. She decided to ignore it and continue however as if she did not notice any difference.

Murphy and Connor both moaned so loud that it knocked them out of their dreams.

Murphy opened his eyes annoyed he was awake when he felt a little hand around him move up. All he could do to respond was to groan.

Connor opened his eyes annoyed he was awake when he felt a little hand around him move up. All he could do to respond was to groan.

The twins looked at each other in horror but both smirked realizing what their love was doing. With that they flipped the sheet off of them to find Kiley smiling up at them with a smirk of her own. She quickly released them and sat on her knees.

"Great you guys are awake. I am starving. Let's eat!" She quickly said with a smile and went to get up.

The boys were shocked. She was out of bed and heading to the door before either man reacted. She got them going and now she was leaving. Murphy was the first one to react.

"Love, you can't leave us like this."

"Payback, love, payback." She said over her shoulder and winked at the twins.

"That's not payback thats just cruel." Connor said. With that both boys jumped up out of bed and grabbed Kiley around the waist before she had a chance to leave.

"I think yew should finish what yew started love."

"Aye, indeed." Murphy said in her ear.

Kiley took a moment to look at Connor then at Murphy. She grabbed their hands, feeling every adventurous and confident she started to walk to the bathroom with them in tow. She took off her clothes and walked into the shower. The boys quickly followed her in.

Connor quickly wrapped his arms around her as he fussed his lips with hers in a heated, hungry kiss. Murphy was behind her so he started to grab her hair and move it away from her shoulders as he left kisses all over her bare skin.

Connor detached his lips from hers in order to move his lips to her breasts. As he did this Murphy's hand found her chin and moved her head to the side in order to kiss her. Kiley could feel Murphy's hard member on her ass and she could feel Connor's hard member rubbing against her wet core. She couldn't wait anymore. Sure this was supposed to be payback for making her wait so long last night but dammit she had needs! With that she slide her hands down to grab both boys. She started to move up and down. 'Just because I have crazy needs that need to be meant right now doesn't mean they need to know that. They will come to me dammit!' She thought as she already felt Murphy's hands on her hips. He started to move her towards him as Connor started to put his hands on her upper back. Connor was pulling her upper body down and towards him. She knew exactly what they were trying to do. Before she had a chance to protest Murphy entered her from behind. She quickly found Connor's hard member with her mouth and like a well oiled machine all three worked together to achieve orgasm.

"Oh my God."

"Lord's name." The boys said as Connor came in Kiley's mouth and Murphy came in Kiley.

Kiley was falling from her orgasm with them. Murphy wrapped his arms around her as he helped her stand. Kiley just felt the water hit her as Murphy and Connor cleaned her up. Connor was cleaning her body with a loofah and Murphy was washing her hair. She was in heaven. Part of her wanted to sleep and the other wanted to jump their bones again. Sadly it did not happen instead they got out of the shower and dressed for the day.

BSBSBSBSBS

"I don't have to work today so I was thinking of just relaxing here. Wanna join?" Kiley asked as she made her way to her kitchen to make breakfast.

"Love to."

"Aye." Both boys answered as they went outside to smoke.

BSBSBSBSBS

After breakfast the trio was on the couch watching the first Die Hard movie. Connor seemed to be enjoying it and Murphy well he seemed bored and unimpressed. He was busy playing with Kiley's hair. Kiley wasn't about to complain she was half asleep because of Murphy's fingers. So when he went to get up she whimpered out of disappointment.

"Love, I am going to smoke." He said as he kissed her forehead and went outside.

Kiley was now in a small ball on the couch watching Connor whose full attention was on the movie. She doubted that he even realized Murphy was outside. She smiled at that. Connor looked like he was about to jump into the movie. His lips moved silently as he was saying all the lines. She noticed what line was coming and she grabbed the remote. When she paused the movie.

"Love, the best..." Connor said as he turned to see why she paused the movie but stopped when he saw her. She looked so cute and innocent. She had a smirk on her face.

"I know the best line but this is better." She looked at Connor in the eyes and said, "I am in love with you."

Connor just smiled, not smirk but an actual big smile. "Love, yew are right that is better. Way better." He said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her on the lips. The kiss ended too soon for Kiley but when it did Connor ran his hand down her face and looked at her in the eyes.

"I am in love with yew too." Kiley smiled at him and they just stayed in each other's arms as long as possible.

BSBSBSBSBS

Connor was back to watching his movie with full focus and Kiley was in the kitchen popping popcorn. Murphy waltzed into the kitchen. Kiley was so focused on the popcorn she never heard Murphy. Murphy smirked as his hand touched Kiley's ass. All Kiley felt was a little slap.

"Ahh." She turned to find Murphy smirking at her. She wanted to tell him off but instead she just smiled right back at him.

"I so love you." Kiley said taking Murphy by surprise. Murphy quickly closed the distance between them and enveloped her in a hug.

"I love yew too." Murphy whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

Right at that moment Connor decided to waltz in the kitchen.

"Sucker, she told me she is inlove with me. She loves me more!"

"Fuck yew. She only said inlove to yew because yew are such a fag."

"Fuck yew."

With that the boys started to wrestle.

"Boys...boys... stop it." Her words falling on deaf ears. So she grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it on the two idiots. That stopped them in their tracks. They both looked at her with shock written on their faces.

"Idiots! Clean this up then if you both say you are sorry to me for being idiots I will let you watch the next movie with me." With that she walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

BSBSBSBSBS

"Love, sorry for fighting."

"Aye. We cleaned the kitchen. Can we please watching the movie with yew."

"Yes you both may." With that the boys sat on either side of her.

"You idiots do realize I am in love with both of you right."

"Aye." Both responded.

"Idiots." She smiled and lean back into Murphy as she tossed her feet on Connor's lap. Connor started to massage her feet as Murphy ran his hands threw her hair.

AN: So this is the end of this story. No worries though I already have a sequel in my head. I am just trying to figure out how to start it, well more like where to start it. In the meantime I have a new story that should be on here soon. Please check it out. It is going to be a Derek Lord story, a Norman Reedus character from Law and Order SVU. ~ Duckie


End file.
